10 ans aprés
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt retrouve les Originels après 10ans!
1. Prologue

Ça faisait dix ans que tout était fini. Les Originels étaient partis, Caroline a rompu avec Tyler, qui lui est maintenant avec Hayley, Elena n'a choisi aucun des deux frères Salvatore, Jérémy est retourné à Denver où il a rencontré Amélia, sa femme depuis six ans, Bonnie a totalement retrouvé ses pouvoirs, s'est jeté un sort d'immortalité qui ne transforme pas en vampire et qui garde les pouvoirs et pour finir Matt est devenu un vampire avec le soutient de Caroline et Elena qui l'ont aidé à se contrôler. Et maintenant Caroline, Elena, Matt et Bonnie viennent d'arriver à Londres pour le Nouvel An.

Du côté des Michaelson, ils vivent tous les cinq (Finn est vivant) dans le manoir familial a Londres. Klaus, Kol et Rebekah dirigent un bar/restaurant (un peu dans le style du Mystic Grill), pendant que Finn et Elijah s'occupent de la galerie d'art où sont exposées les peintures de Klaus. Ils se préparent tous à présenter la nouvelle collection de tableaux de Klaus pour la nouvelle année.

Pendant ce temps dans un hôtel Bonnie, Caroline et Matt discutaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que Elena entre dans la chambre un sourire aux lèvres et le regard rivé sur Caroline qui lui demanda :

« Elena qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder avec ce sourire ?  
-Tu m'as bien dit que Klaus te manquait ?  
-Euh, oui pourquoi ?  
-Car le réceptionniste m'a parlé d'une exposition de peintures en ville !  
-Et alors, en quoi ça a avoir avec Klaus ? » lui demanda Matt  
« Le peintre qui expose n'est autre que Niklaus Mikaelson !  
-Quoi ? » Crièrent les 3 amis.

Tous se tournèrent vers Caroline qui avait du mal à y croire, elle qui cherchait, dans chaque ville où ils passaient, celui qu'elle aime. Les 3 autres aussi étaient heureux car ils espéraient revoir Elijah (Elena), Rebekah (Matt) et Kol (Bonnie).

« Caroline ! Tu veux y aller ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Bien sûr qu'on y va. Préparez vos plus belles robes les filles et Matt ton plus beau costard car on y va à cette fête »

Et tous se préparèrent. Matt mit un costume gris très clair avec chemise blanche, Bonnie mit une robe violette qui lui arrivait au chevilles, Elena avait mis une robe bleu clair qui lui arrivait au chevilles aussi et Caroline avait mis une robe bleu ciel qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux et un décolleté (elle ressemblait un peu à la robe que Klaus lui avait offerte) et elles avaient toutes mis des escarpins assortis à leur robe.

Arrivés à la galerie d'art dont ils avaient appris qu'elle était dirigée par les deux aînés de la famille (Finn et Elijah). Ils furent très bien accueillis mais ils n'avaient toujours pas vu un seul des Originels.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »


	2. retrouvaille

« Tien Kol, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Très bien et toi ?

-A merveille !

-Donc, vous chercher quelqu'un ?

-Euh... Oui, tu ne serais pas ou est ton frère, pas hasard ? »lui demanda Elena.

« Le quel j'en ais 3 de frères ?

-En effet... Je suis venu voir Elijah, Caroline est là pour Klaus et Matt pour Rebekah »lui répondit-elle.

« Très bien ! Alors pour Nik... Ah, la bas, la bande de groupies »

Caroline commença a partir quand Kol l'attrapas par le bras.

« Attend, tu ne vas pas réussir a passer toute seule. SAGE ! »

Une jeune femme rousse arriva vers eux.

« Oui Kol ?

- Sage, je voudrais te présenté Caroline Forbes.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Je suis Sage Michaelson la femme de Finn »informât-elle Caroline.

« Donc, tu pourrais l'accompagné jusqu'à Nik ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Caroline et Sage partir vers l'endroit indiqué par Kol.

« Donc Elena, tu vas au fond de là salle tu monte les escalier et la première porte a gauche c'est son bureau. Il doit y être !

-Merci Kol » dit-elle en partant vers le fond de salle.

« Matt ! Rebekah est... » dit-il en cherchant sa sœur des yeux. « Ah ! Prés du tableau 3 ! Bonne chance ! »

Et Matt parti vers le tableau indiqué par Kol.

« Donc, Bonnie on dirais bien que tu est seul !

-Pas tout seul vue que tu est là. Me tiendrais tu compagnie ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! Qu'es que j'ai raté a Mistic Falls depuis mon départ ? »

Pendant que Bonnie raconter à Kol tous se qu'il avait manqué en partant. Caroline discuter un peu Avec Sage en marchand vers Klaus.

« Donc c'est toi que Klaus ma tellement parlé ?

-On dirais bien !

-Ne t'inquiète pas il est toujours amoureux de toi. »lui dit-elle en arrivant prés tu groupe de filles.

Caroline ne pouvait le voir a cause de cette attroupement mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence au milieu de toute ces jeunes humaines.

« Attend moi là ! Je reviens. » lui dit Sage en traversant le groupe de filles.

Deux minute plus tard, toutes les filles s'en allèrent ne laissant que Sage et Klaus qui était habiller d'un costume noir avec un chemise bleu foncé. Il s'avança vers elle pendant que Sage allait rejoindre son mari.

« Salut trésor !

-Bonjour Klaus !

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que tu ma manqué !

-Tu ma manqué aussi »lui dit-il en étant surpris de son aveux. « Et ou est Tyler ?

-J'en sais rien ! On a rompu et il est en couple avec Hayley » elle s'arrêta quelque second « Klaus ?

-Oui ?

-Enfaîte si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour te dire que... que je t'aime !

-Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Je t'ai menti il y a 10 ans. Quand tu est venu me voir pour me dire que tu partais. Et que je t'es répondu que je m'en ficher. Enfaîte, je ne voulais pas que tu parte car je t'aime ! »

Pendant que Caroline fessait cette aveux à Klaus. Elena était arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Elijah . Elle hésita à frapper, mais au bout de deux minute, elle frappa et elle entendu un « entré », se qu'elle fit.

« Bonjour Elijah !

-Elena ? » lui répondit-il surpris de sa présence dans son bureau et seul. « Mais que fait tu ici ?

-Kol ma dit que t'étais ici et Caroline devais voir ton frère. Donc on la accompagné.

-On ?

-Oui,Bonnie, Matt et moi.

-Ah ! Et comme va tu depuis 10ans ?

-Je vais bien et toi ? » répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du bureau.

« Très bien ! Et pourquoi voulait tu me voir ? »questionnât-il en allant la rejoindre.

« Peut-être que tu ma manqué.

-Et ou son les frère Salvatore ?

-Stefan est en Italie avec Katherine et Damon a Miami avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Laura.

-Donc tu est seul ?

-Et oui libre comme l'air. Et toi? »

Elijah rigola devant l'audace de celle qu'il admiré tant.

« Non, personne depuis 10ans.

-Dans ce cas, je peux te demander, si je peux te tenir compagnie se soir ?

-Sa sera avec grand plaisir ! »

Elena croisa enfin le regard bleu-gris d'Elijah et elle ne pue se retenir de l'embrasser. Quand elle s'enleva elle apaisa les yeux de honte et de peur à cause de la réaction d'Elijah. Mais elle ne s'édentait pas à ça. Il prit son visage entre ces main pour le tourné vers lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elena se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à défaire sa cravate, mais Elijah l'arrêta en même temps que leurs baiser.

« Elena, je t'aime énormément mais pas maintenant !

-D'accord ! Alors quand ?

-Après la fête, je te ramerais au manoir et tu passera la meilleur soir de ta vie.

-D'accord, retournons à la fête ! »

Et tout deux sortir pour aller rejoindre les autres. En arrivant , ils virent Rebekah et Matt discuter en se tenant par la main, Kol et Bonnie rigolé ensemble et Klaus et Caroline dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant qu'Elena et Caroline discutait avec Elijah et Klaus, Matt était allé avoir Rebekah pour lui parlé.

« Ton frère a vraiment du talent. »

Rebekah sursauta en entendant la voix de Matt et elle se retourna pour lui répondre.

« Oui, il a beaucoup de talent pour la peinture.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que mon frère. Mais bon, comment va tu ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-A merveille et que vais tu ici ?

-On était venu passer le nouvelle an ici et on a apprit que Klaus exposé et vue que Caroline voulait absolument le revoir. Je suis venu avec les filles.

-Les ?

-Oui, Caroline, Elena et Bonnie.

-Et où sont-elle ?

-Et bien Caroline est avec Klaus, Elena doit être en haut avec Elijah et Bonnie est sûrement rester avec Kol !

-Tu as l'aire différent !

-Ça toi être du au faite que je suis un vampire. »

Rebekah fut surprise par son aveux. Elle qui croyait que le jeune homme détestait les vampires.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu un vampire ?

-Car mes deux meilleurs amies en sont, que Bonnie est immortel crase à un sortilège, que plus rien ne me retenais et surtout quand étant immortel je pourrais de retrouvé !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Vouloir me retrouvé ?

-Parce que je t'aime Rebekah encore plus que je n'ai aimé Caroline ou Elena. »

Rebekah se jeta sue les lèvres de Matt

« Je vous aime, M. Donovan

-Je vous aime,Mlle Michaelson »

Du côté de Kol et Bonnie la discution tournée autour des vaines tentatife de Damon et Stefan de récupérer Elena, puis de Tyler et Caroline pour finir par tout les voyages qu'ils ont fait en 10ans.

« Kol ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais pendant ces 10 dernières années, j'ai souvent repenser a tout se que tu m'avais dit. »dit-elle en tournant la tête c'est là qu'elle aperçu Elena qui tenais Elijah par la main, pareil pour Matt et Rebekah ainsi que Caroline totalement collé à Klaus. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Kol était arrivé tout prés de son oreille.

« Je t'aime Bonnie ! »

Bonnie se retourna et embrasa Kol.

« Et si tu me le prouver.

-Chez moi ou à ton hôtel ?

-A mon hôtel ces le plus proche. »

Et ils partir pour l'hôtel, suivit de prés par Rebekah et Matt qui eux partir pour le manoir, 10minute plus tard c'est Elena et Elijah qui partir aussi au manoir, Klaus et Caroline les suivirent pour l'hôtel comme Kol et Bonnie. Finn et Sage furent les seuls a resté jusqu'à la fin.


	3. nuit d'amour

Chambre Bonnie :

La cravate de Kol et les escarpin de Bonnie était déjà enlevé. Bonnie lui enleva sa veste et sa chemise, pendant que lui, il lui enlevait sa robe, tout en s'embrassant. Quant se fut fait ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Bonnie se mit a genoux devant Kol pour lui enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son caleçon Kol la relevât et pendant qu'il lui son soutien-gorge, elle prit son sexe en main durcit, par le désir, en main et commença à le caressait plus que grisais par cette sensation il l'arrêta et l'allongea sur le lit puis il lui enleva sa culotte plus qu'humide, il se plaça entre ces jambes et tout en l'embrassant il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Bonnie gémit sous cette intrusion et aussi du au fait qu'il soit si imposant, elle lui donna un coup de bassin pour lui faire dire de bouger. Kol commença ces va-et-vient en elle d'abord lent mais dure.

« Kol, plus vite et plus fort !

-Tu l'aura voulut. »

Il accélérât la vitesse de ses pénétration et lui donna l'orgasme le plus violent qu'elle est jamais eu.

« Oh punaise !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai jamais eu tellement de plaisir. » lui avoua-t-elle, se qui le vit sourire.« Kol ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux recommençais ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Et il se remit a bouger les hanches et lui donna encore 5 orgasmes avant qu'il ne s'endorme totalement épuisaient.

Chambre Rebekah :

Matt et Rebekah fanait d'entrer dans la chambre de cette dernière en s'embrassant. Matt les amena jusqu'au lit et mit Rebekah assise sur le lit. Rebekah embrassa Mat en lui enlevant sa cravate, sa veste et sa chemise pendant que Matt lui enlevait sa robe. Et elle s'allongea sur le lit de sa chambre

« Matt, tu viens ?

-Tout de suite ma belle. »

Et il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussette avant de la rejoindre dans le lit et de s'allonger sur elle. Et les main de Rebekah parcourait son torse bien musclé en descendant vers son pantalon, très encombrant, et lui enleva ainsi que son boxer, pendant que Matt passait ses main dans son dos pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

Une fois nu Rebekah écarta les cuisse pour l'accueillir en elle et Mat ne se fit pas priait, il entra en elle avec douceur. Et commença a bouger ses hanche lentement.

« Matt ?

-Oui ?

-Va plus vite !

-D'accord, mais ne de plein pas après !

-Ça ne risque ...pas ! »

Matt venait d'accélérer ses pénétration mais il rester toujours très doux au bout de cinq minute il lâcha sa semence en elle, se qui provoqua l'orgasme de Rebekah.

« Matt ! » soupira-t-elle « Je ne te savais pas si doué.

-Et encore tu na rien vu !

-Montre-moi. »

Et il revire l'amour encore et encore. Et ne s'endormir qu'a deux heure du matin.

Couloir du manoir :

Elijah et Elena venait d'arriver dans le couloir des chambres.

« Alors, tu en as toujours envie ? » demanda Elijah

« Oh, que oui !

-Attend tu n'entent pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Oui, sa viens de cette chambre. » Dit-elle en montrant la porte en face d'eux « A qui est-elle ?

-Rebekah ! » lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Après se petit arrêt ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Elijah, qui est classe et bien rancher, elle correspondait bien au caractère de son propriétaire !

« Elena ! Ça va ?

-J'admire ta chambre et surtout se lit qui allèrent des plus confortable. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le dit lit.

Et tout en y allant elle enleva ses escarpins, sa robe et la pince qui retenais ses cheveux. Arriver près tu lit d'Elijah elle si allongea et le lit était vraiment très confortable.

« Elijah ! Tu viens ?

-Tout de suite, ma belle ! »

Il verrouilla sa porte puis se mit en caleçon avant de se diriger vers le lit ou Elena l'addendait. Il s'assit contre le tête de lit puis il attrapa Elena par les hanche pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença par lui embraser le torse puis remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour arriver a sa bouche. Pendant qu'il l'embrasait, les mains d'Elijah ne restèrent pas inactive, il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Il prit un sein dans chaque main et commença a les malaxer avec ardeur se qui vit gémir la jeune vampire.

« Hum...Elijah ?

-Oui Elena !

-Prend-moi, maintenant !

-Tu es sur ! »

Pour lui répondre elle lui enleva son caleçon. Elijah mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour la ramenait encore plus prés de lui. Elena comprit se qu'il voulait et se positionna de façon que le sexe d'Elijah arrive a son entré et elle s'emballa sur lui. Elijah grogna du fait qu'elle soit si chaude et étroite.

« Hum... Elijah ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ! »

Elena n'a fait jamais pris le contrôle au lit, Elijah l'attrapa par les hanche et la souleva. Il avait instauré un rythme lent un peu trop lent a son goût, il échangea les place se qui surpris Elena. Et s'enfonça au plus profond de son amante qui s'accrocha a ses épaule musclé.

« Elena, ça va ? »lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu me regarde bizarrement.

-Désolé je viens de remarqué à quel poins t'es musclé » lui dit-elle en commencent a onduler en dessous de lui.

Elijah sourit sous la réflexion et recommença c'est va-et-viens mais plus rapidement et plus dure. Il commença a ressentir Elena se contracter autour de lui, alors il accéléra encore un peu et jouis en elle se qui provoqua l'orgasme d'Elena. Il se retira et s'allongea à cote d'elle.

« Wow.. . Elijah qu'es-que t'es doué.

-Merci tu compliment, t'es pas mal aussi. »

Elena vit qu'il était déjà prés pour un second round. Elle descendit jusqu'à son sexe et commença à embrasser le sommet puis descendit plus pas. Avec une de ses mains elle lui caressait le torse et de l'autre elle lui caressait les boules. Avec sa bouche elle suçait son sexe en tonnant des coup de langue. Elijah gémit et il avait fourré ses mains dans les cheveux d'Elena. Il finit par venir dans la bouche de sa compagne. Elena se délecta de la semence de son amant, puis se retira pour venir s'allongé a coté de lui.

« Elena ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as était superbe ! Jamais aucune femme ne ma fait se genre de chose.

-Très heureuse de l'apprendre et d'être la première et la dernière j'espère !

-Moi aussi. Je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble.

-Alors je vais de poser la question ! Monsieur Michaelson voulez vous bien être mon petit-ami ?

-Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Gilbert ! »

Et il s'endormir commença.

Chambre de Caroline :

Du côté de Caroline et Klaus c'était déjà très chaud. Caroline avait collée Klaus contre la porte de sa chambre et tout en l'embrassant elle ouvrit la porte. Ils y entrèrent et Klaus enleva ou plutôt dégira la robe de Caroline en dessous elle ne porté qu'une culotte qu'elle enleva rapidement avec ses escarpins. Klaus se retrouva vite dans la même tenue qu'elle. Caroline se mit a genoux devant lui. Klaus se crispa quand il sentie le souffle chaud de Caroline sur son entre-jambes et il grogna quand se fut la langue et la bouche de Caroline qu'il sentie sur son sexe. Quand il senti qu'il allait venir il lui dit :

« Caroline pas comme ça !

-Alors comment ?

-Viens ! » dit-il en se dirigent vers le lit de la chambre.

Quand ils y arrivèrent Klaus allongea son amante sur le lit et la recouvrit de son corps. Caroline se frotta contre lui et put sentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Et la seconde d'après elle cambra le dos, car il venait d'entrée en elle. D'un coup de hanche elle se retrouva sur lui.

« Je n'aime pas être dominer au lit » l'informa Klaus

« Dommage ! Car j'adore dominer ! »répliqua-t-elle en se soulevant.

Elle continua ses va-et-viens sur lui. Klaus, lui avait ses main sur ses hanche. Caroline elle ses main était sur son torse et elle se pencha pour l'embraser tout en continuant de s'emballer sur son sexe. Klaus reprit sa place au dessus et commença a aller et venir en elle de plus en plus vite, tout en suçant ses mamelons. Caroline se sentit venir et quand la jouissance les frappa tout les deux elle cria :

« NIK ! »

Klaus s'enleva et repris une respiration normale tout comme Caroline et lui demanda :

« Love, je rêve ou tu ma appeler « Nik » ?

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a que mes frères et ma sœur qui m'appelle « Nik ». »

Et il s'endormirent enlacée et heureux d'être enfin ensemble sans que Tyler ou les frères Salvatore sois entre eux deux.


	4. Le reveil

Le lendemain : 10h00

Cuisine Manoir Michaelson :

Finn et Sage était déjà levait de puis une une heure quand Elijah et Elena arrivèrent.

« Bonjour ! » dirent Elena et Elijah en même temps.

« Salut ! Café ? » leur demanda Finn.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît »répondit son frère.

« Moi aussi s'il-te-plaît.

-Tout de suite ! »

Elijah se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir deux poche de sang et en donna une à Elena qui était assise a la table de la cuisine. Finn leurs apporta leurs café.

« Alors bien dormit ? » demanda Finn avec un sourire qu'Elijah connaissait très bien.

« A non ! Finn tu vas pas nous faire l'interrogatoire du petit frère (pour moi c'est Elijah l'aîné et Kol le dernier) »lui répondit Elijah fermement.

Elena et Sage rigoler derrière leurs tasse de café.

« Vous devez pas aller travailler ? » leurs demanda Elena.

« Congé de trois jours ! » lui répondirent les deux frères.

« Quoi ?

-Chaque année pendant de la fête du nouvel an on boit énormément pour faire croient qu'on peut pas travailler. »lui répondit Finn.

Elena se retient de rire devant l'explication que Finn venait de lui donner.

Chambre Caroline :

Caroline venait de se réveiller seule dans son lit, elle commença a s'inquiéter, car elle se disait que se n'était pas le genre de Klaus de coucher avec elle pour après s'enfuir.

« Nik ! »l'appela-t-elle

C'est à se moment là que Klaus rentra dans la chambre avec deux café et un paquet de croisant.

« Désolé ! Je suis allé chercher le petit-déjeuner !

-Merci. C'est trop mignon ! » dit-elle en prenant l'un des croissants. « J'ai cru que tu étais partie en me laissant seul.

-Caroline ! C'est pas mon genre. » Soupirât-il. « Et puis, j'ai attendu trop longtemps de d'avoir pour qu'a la fin je parte comme un voleur.

-Oui, je le sais très bien que c'est pas ton genre et je t'aime. » lui dit-elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs petit-déjeuner tout en s'embrassant quelque fois.

« Caroline ?

-Oui, Nik.

-Je sais que c'est un peu précipiter les chose mais, je voulait savoir... » il vit une pause et devant le regard interrogative de Caroline il continua. « si tu pense que sa pourrait être sérieux entre nous deux ?

-Chéri, je l'espère que c'est du sérieux.

-Donc tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi au manoir ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

« Oui,oui,oui et mille fois oui ! » lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme « Je vous aime, Niklaus Michaelson.

-Je vous aime aussi, Caroline Forbes ! »

Chambre Bonnie : 10h15

Bonnie se réveilla en sentant un bras glacée au tour de sa taille qu'elle reconnue comme appartenant à Kol. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et elle le trouva adorable entrain de dormir si paisiblement. Elle réussi a dégagé un de ses bras pour lui remettre une de ses mèche de cheveux qui lui était tomber devant les yeux pendant la nuit, se qui le réveilla

« Bonjour chérie. »dit-il en baillant.

« Bonjour. Bien dormit ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-A merveille ! »

Kol se releva un peu pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit en gardant Bonnie dans ses bras.

« Kol ?

-Oui Bonnie.

-J'aimerais savoir si s'est possible entre nous deux ?

-Bien sur ! Sur tout maintenant que tu immortel.

-Kol, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Bonnie ! Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais que tu vienne vivre au manoir avec moi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui bien sur. Alors ?

-C'est oui ! »lui répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Chambre Rebekah : 10h30

Rebekah venait juste de sortir de la douche quand Matt se réveilla.

« Bonjour Matt !

-Bonjour Bekah !

-Bien dormi mon amour ?

-J'ai jamais aussi bien dormis et toi ?

-La meilleur nuit depuis longtemps ! Petit-déjeuner ?

-D'accord ! »

Et ils descendirent a la cuisine rejoindre Sage, Elena, Finn et Elijah qui était entrain de finir leurs café ou poche de sang.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »dirent-ils.

Rebekah alla embrasé ses deux grand frères pendant que Matt leur sorti deux poche de sang.

« Bien dormi Matt ? » lui demanda Elena en le sériant dans ces bras.

« Très bien et toi ?

-Pareil ! » dit-elle en allant dans les bras d'Elijah. « Tu sais ou son Bonnie et Caroline ?

-J'en sais rien, mais sûrement avec Klaus et Kol vu se que j'ai vu hier soir !

-Kol et Klaus son pas là. Leurs voiture n'était pas dans l'allée, avec celles d'Elijah et de Rebekah, quand on est rentré. » Les informa Sage.

« Donc ils doivent être avec les filles a nôtre hôtel ! » leurs dit Matt.

« Vous êtes à l'hôtel ? » leurs demanda Bekah.

« Heu...Oui. » répondit Elena.

« Elena je te laisserais pas payais un hôtel. Ta qu'as venir vivre au manoir avec moi. » lui dit Elijah.

« Vraiment tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi ?

-Oui je veux que sa marche entre nous ! Alors ?

-Alors c'est oui ! » dit-elle avant de l'embraser avec passion.

« Matt ?

-Oui Bekah ?

-Ça me dérangerais pas non plus...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ma réponse est oui je viens vivre avec toi !

-Oh, je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Quand Rebekah le lâcha, il prit il son portable pour appeler Caroline pour savoir ou elle était.

« Je suis à l'hôtel avec Klaus.

-Je m'en doutait un peu.

-En fait, je vais aller vivre avec lui.

-C'est super, vu que c'est pareil pour Elena et moi.

-Vous êtes ou tout les deux ?

-Au manoir Michaelson. Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que c'est moi qui est vos clés vu que vous les avais oublié dans la voiture sauf Bonnie qui a tu la récupérer.

-Ah ! Pas tu peux les rentre et peut-être nous ramener nos valise ?

-Oui, bien sur. On devrait arriver dans un peu plus d'une heure.

-D'accord, a plus !

-A plus ! »

Et il raccrocha.

« Donc Caroline nous ramènent nos valise » Demanda Elena.

« Oui, dans un peu plus d'une heure et c'est elle qui a nos clés vu qu'on les a oublié dans la voiture !

-D'accord ! Bon, j'appelle Bonnie. »

Et elle sortie son portable pour l'appeler.

« Allô ?

-Bonnie, c'est Elena !

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

-Tu es où là ?

-A l'hôtel ! Kol arrête. Heu excuse moi c'est Kol qui m'embête. T'es où toi ?

-Au manoir des Michaelson et Matt aussi.

-D'accord ! Au fait , je vais rendre ma clé. Je vais vivre avec Kol.

-D'accord, de toute façon c'est pareil pour Matt, Caroline et moi. Tu pourrais peut-être aider Caroline à ramener nos valises.

-Oui bien sûr à toute à l'heure et elle est où Care ?

-A l'hôtel avec Klaus !

-A plus ! »

Et elles raccrochèrent toutes les deux.


	5. Diner

1heure plus tard :

Salon Manoir :

Elijah, Elena, Matt, Rebekah, Finn et Sage étaient au salon à attendre que Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie et Kol arrivent avec les valises de Matt et Elena qui avait enfilé pour Matt un jean et tee-shirt de Klaus, vu qu'ils font a peu prés la même la taille, et Elena porter un chemisier blanc et un jean délaver de Rebekah.

Au environ de 11h40 ils entendirent 3 voitures arrivaient. Matt et Elena sortirent dehors. Dans la premières voiture (Ferrari rouge) il y avait Kol et Bonnie qui sortirent deux valise du coffre celle de Bonnie et d'Elena. Cette dernière alla les rejoindre pendant que Matt se diriger vers les 2 autres voitures qui étaient celles de Caroline (Volvo noir) et de Klaus (4x4 gris).

« Merci Care ! »lui dit Matt.

« De rien ! Mais c'est Nik qui a fait ta valise

-Et bas... Merci Klaus.

-De rien. Ça serais pas mais vêtement que tu portes ?

-Heu... Si, j'allais pas rester en costard, cravate !

-D'accord ! Mais pourquoi les miens ?

Caroline leva les les yeux au ciel en partant rejoindre les autres prêt de la porte d'entrée avec sa valise.

« Salut !

-Salut ! »lui répondirent Sage, Finn, Elijah et Rebekah.

Pendant qu'Elena lui sauter au cou Klaus et Matt arrivèrent enfin.

« Je peux récupérer ma petite amie. » dit Klaus en souriant.

« Bon le temps que vous installiez vos valises dans nos chambre. Finn et Nik peuvent faire le dîner ? » demanda Elijah.

« D'accord ! » Répondirent les 4 amis et les 2 frères Michaelson.

Donc pendant que Finn et Klaus préparer le dîner, Caroline monta dans la chambre de Klaus que Sage lui montra, Bonnie alla dans celle de Kol avec ce dernier, Matt et Elena remontèrent dans les chambres respectivement de Rebekah et Elijah. Et Elijah et Rebekah mettaient la table prêt de la piscine dans le jardin.

12h15 :

Finn et Klaus avait fait assez simple comme repas en cuisinant des pizzas. Tout le monde sauf eux étaient installer au tour de la piscine avec les pieds dans l'eau. Les deux cuisiniers arrivèrent avec les trois pizzas et tout le monde se mit à table.

A chaque bout de table il y avait Sage et Finn. À droite de Finn il y avait Elijah avec Elena a côté de lui et à sa gauche il y avait Klaus avec Caroline. Du côté de Sage, elle était entouré de Rebekah et Bonnie avec leurs hommes à côté d'eux.

« Les garçons c'est délicieux ! » leur dirent les 4 amis

« Merci ! »leurs répondirent-ils.

Et ils continuèrent de manger. Pour le dessert, Finn leurs avait préparer une énorme mousse au chocolat.

« Kol ! Tu viens m'aidai avec le dessert ? » demanda Finn a son petit-frère.

« Pourquoi moi ?

-Nik ma aidé avec le repas. Eli et Bekah on mit la table. Alors tu viens !

-D'accord ! » soupira-t-il.

Et il parti avec son frère dans la cuisine.

« Elijah ? »appela Elena.

« Oui,Elena !

-Pourquoi Finn t'a appelé « Eli » !

-C'est mon surnom comme Niklaus qu'on appelle « Nik » ou « Klaus » ou encore « Bekah » pour Rebekah.

-D'accord ! »

Pendant ce temps Caroline et Matt venait de remarqué qu'il fessait grand soleil alors qu'ils étaient en pleine en hiver.

« Chéri ! » appela Caroline

« Oui trésor !

-Juste par curiosité. Comment ça se fait qu'il fasse si chaud alors qu'on est en pleine en hiver ?

-Magie !

-Quoi ? »dirent les 4 amis en même en temps.

« Il y a un dôme magique qui recouvre toute la propriété (petit délire personnelle!) et qui nous donne le temps qu'on veut. » leurs répondirent Elijah.

« Tout le temps et sur tout le terrain !

-Non Bonnie ! De 9h du matin à 20h. Et il s'étend de la lisière de la foret jusqu'au portail d'entré. »lui répondit Sage.

« C'est pratique pour aller dans la piscine toute l'année. » dit Matt

« Ouais, très pratique. » dit Kol qui venait de revenir avec cuillers et bols.

Finn arriva juste derrière avec le dessert que tout le monde regarder avec envie. Tout le monde se servie au moins 3 fois chacun à part Klaus qui ses servie 5 fois.

« Finn des un vrais cordon bleu !

-Merci Caroline ! C'est bon Nik t'en a eu assez ? » Demanda Finn en rigolant de l'appétit de son petit-frère.

« Très drôle Finn ! »

Après le dîner tout le monde vaccait a ses occupations. Elena et Elijah remontèrent dans la chambre de ce derniers. Rebekah et Matt montèrent se mettre en maillot de bain pour se baigner en suite. Caroline et Klaus allèrent dans l'atelier de peinture de Klaus. Kol emmena Bonnie voire la collection de livre de ses frères (Elijah et Klaus). Finn et Sage eux partirent en ville faire des courses.

Chambre Elijah :

Pendant qu'Elena rancher ses vêtement dans l'armoire d'Elijah. Lui il était allongée sur son lit avec un livre dans les mains. Quand Elena eu fini elle alla s'allongé au prés de son petit-ami qu'elle embrassa sur la joue.

« Chéri !

-Oui mon amour. »répondit-il en posant son livre sur la table de chevet .

« Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Elena et merci !

-Pourquoi, merci ?

-Parce-que tu n'as pas chercher à énerver Bekah ou Nik, alors que je sais que tu les déteste. Et pour être là, dans ma vie !

-Je ne les déteste pas vraiment. Et puis sa fait longtemps que je leurs ai pardonné.

-C'est vrais ?

-Ouais ! Et s'est pas que pour toi que je les fait.

-A bon ? Pour qui alors ?

-Caroline et Matt. Je sais qu'ils les aiment vraiment. »

Elijah sourit devant les explications de sa petite-amie.

« Eli ?

-Oui, ma chérie !

-On pourrais rejoindre ta sœur et Matt ?

-Si tu veux !

-Super alors va mettre ton maillot de bain. ! »

Et il partie dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Elena mit son bikini bleu et noir , ensuite elle observa un peu plus la chambre de son amant et elle vit à côté du livre, qu'il avait poser, une photo poser sur la table de chevet. Et elle la prit en main, il y avait deux personnes (Klaus et Elijah) sur la photos. Klaus avait passer sont bras gauche autour des épaules de son grand frère. Ils étaient tout les deux torse nu et on voyait la piscine derrière eux.

« Hum hum !

-Ah ! Elijah tu m'a fait peur !

-Désolé ! Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

-Une photo de toi avec Klaus !

-Fait voire ? »demanda-t-il

Et Elena lui donna la photo. Elijah l'examina avec un sourire.

« Ah oui ! C'était Rebekah qui l'avait prise. Bon on y va ? Tiens ! »dit-il en lui donnant une serviette.

Et ils partirent rejoindre Matt et Rebekah, à la piscine dans le jardin, main dans la main.

Piscine :

Rebekah et Matt étaient allongées sur une chaise longue, chacun, entrain de bronzer.

« Salut vous deux ! » entendirent-ils.

Ils enlevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil pour voire Elijah et Elena arrivé vers eux en maillot de bain.

« Salut ! »répondirent-ils.

Elena et Elijah s'allongeaient à côté de Rebekah. Au bout d'une petite heure les garçon partirent nager dans la piscine. En laissant les filles parler entre elles.

« Alors Elena ?

-Quoi ?

-Mon frère ! Tu l'aime vraiment ?

-Bien sur que je l'aime ! Elijah est super !

-Et les frères Salvatore ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

-Après ma transformation, Stefan et Damon était encore plus entrain de me surprotéger. J'ai rompus avec Stefan car se ne marcher plus. Katherine est revenue à Mystic Falls et m 'a aidé à me contrôlé, puis Stefan et elle se sont remis en couple, avec mon consentement. Ensuite, mon frère est retourné à Denver où il a rencontré sa femme. Et pour finir Damon est partie voyager. » lui raconta-t-elle « Et toi ?

-Quoi,moi ?

-Matt ? Tu l'aime ?

-Oui ! Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, même Stefan.

-Ah l'amour »

Et elles rigolèrent toutes les deux se qui surprit un peu les garçons.

Atelier Klaus:

Caroline et Klaus venaient d'entrée dans l'atelier de peinture de l'Hybride. L'atelier était encore plus grand que celui qu'elle avait vu à Mystic Falls. Il y avait trois peinturent accrochés au mur. Sur celui qui était en face de la porte, il y avait six personnes représenter. Caroline avait l'impression de les connaître.

« Nik ?

-Oui, trésor !

-Qui sont les personne sur ce tableau ? »dit-elle en le montrant.

« Ça me vexe que tu n'en reconnaisse pas au moins un. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle reconnue la personne au milieux. C'étaient Klaus avec à sa droite ses deux frères aîné, Finn et Elijah, et à sa gauche il y avait Rebekah, Kol et une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« C'est vous cinq ! Mais je suis sur de ne pas connaître la personne à côté de Kol.

-C'est normal ! C'est Henrik ! Mon plus jeune frère ! »

Henrik ressembler énormément à Elijah tout comme Finn et Kol, mais il avait cet aire joyeux qui le vessait plus ressembler à Kol qu'a ses deux autres frères. À gauche de la porte elle reconnue le manoir dans le quel ils se trouvaient. Et à droite c'était un portrait très réaliste ou on y voyait tout le talent de l'hybride. C'était tellement réaliste qu'on aurait pue pensait que se n'était pas un tableau, mais une photo qui aurait été prise pendant le bal de réunification de la famille originelle (3x14). Car c'est un portrait de Caroline avec la robe qu'il lui avait offerte pour le bal, qui était bien sur dans sa valise avec le bracelet, qu'il lu avait offert pour ses 18 ans et qu'elle portait souvent, qui était lui aussi représenter sur le dit tableau.

« Tu as vraiment tu talent pour la peinture !

-Je sais ! Il te plaît !

-Énormément ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers le tableau qui représenter la famille Originel « Henrik contait énormément pour toi ?

-Oui ! de toute les morts que j'ai provoquer c'est la sienne où je culpabilise le plus.

-Quel age avait-il ? Quand c'est arrivé ?

-16ans. Kol en avait 18, Rebekah 20, Finn venait de fêter c'est 24 ans et on allait bientôt fêtait les 26 ans d'Elijah.

-Et toi ?

-22 ! »

Bibliothèque :

Bonnie et Kol venaient d'entrée dans dans l'immense bibliothèque où la moitié des livres qui y étaient entreposés était des livres de sorcellerie. Principalement de la ligné Bennet et il y avait aussi en plein milieu un livre énorme écrit dans une langue ancienne et il avait l'aire extrêmement vieux. Il attiré énormément Bonnie qui voulut savoir à qui il avait appartenu.

« Kol ?

-Oui chérie ?

-Il était à qui ce grimoire ?

-À celui là ! C'est l'un des deux préfères d'Éli et Nik ! »

Bonnie le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

« Notre mère !

-Quoi ?

-Ce grimoire. C'était celui de notre mère !

-Esther ?

-Qui d'autre ! »

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à croire que Elijah et Klaus est gardé le livre de sorcellerie de leurs mère, alors qu'ils la détestaient. Mais elle en était très heureuse car elle pourra apprendre de nombreux sortilèges comme celui d'intimité (3x14) qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi. Et qui serait très pratique surtout quand elle serait avec Kol dans sa chambre.

« Et quel est leurs deuxième préférer ? »

Kol partie vers une des étager derrière le livre de la sorcière Originelle et en sortie d'un coffre qui était en dessous un livre encore plus vieux que le premier.

« C'est la grimoire de la premières sorcières Bennet.

-Tu veux dire la premières sorcières qui a excité.

-Enfin, la premier qui savait écrire mais normalement elle à mit tout les sortilèges de ses ancêtre »

Kol avait poser le livre sur le bureau de la bibliothèque et Bonnie s'assit dans le siège et remarqua en fin le tableau qui était au-dessus de la cheminer. C'était un jeune garçon de 16-17 ans. Elle aurait penser que s'était Kol mais lui il avait les yeux bleu alors que Kol les avais marron.

« Kol, qui est ? »demanda-t-elle en montrant le tableau tu menton.

« C'est Henrik mon petit-frère !

-Il te ressemble énormément a part les yeux.

-Oui, on était très proche tout les deux. Il me manque énormément.

-Il a l'aire jeune !

-Il avait 16 ans quand il mort !

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Ma sœur ne la pas raconter à Elena ?

-Oh ! Je viens de me rappeler qui s'est exactement ! C'est sa mort qui a provoqué votre transformation !

-Ouais ! »

Bonnie se replongea dans le vieux grimoire de son ancêtre. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait réussi a comprendre que très peu de chose.

« Ses incompréhensible !

-Si tu veux mieux comprendre il faut que tu vois ça avec Elijah. »

Bonnie se leva et alla embrasser Kol qui était allongé sur l'un des canapé devant la cheminé.

« Merci !

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir montrer tous ça! »dit-elle en montrant tout les livres qui composer la bibliothèque « Ça pourras sûrement m'aidai a m'améliorer.

-Et si on allait se baigner.

-D'accord ! »

Et ils allèrent se mettre en maillot de bain. Bonnie mit un bikini jaune et Kol lui porté un short de bain rouge sang. Quand ils arrivèrent à la piscine tous les autres (sauf Finn et Sage) était déjà là. Les garçon (Klaus, Matt et Elijah) étaient dans l'eau pendant que les filles (Elena, Caroline et Rebekah) se prélassaient sur les chaise long. Caroline portait un bikini rouge et Rebekah en avait un vert et blanc. Les garçon avait tous des short de bain, Klaus en portait un de la même couleur que Kol, Matt le sien était bleu foncé et Elijah en avait un de couleur noir. Kol alla rejoindre Matt et ses frères dans la piscine, pendant que Bonnie elle allait rejoindre les filles. Deux heure plus tard Finn et Sage rendraient. Ils étaient entrain d'installé le filet de volley-ball au dessus de la piscine quand ils arrivèrent tout les deux en maillot de bain, violet pour Sage et bleu ciel pour Finn. Ils virent deux équipe les filles (Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Sage et Rebekah) contre les garçon (Klaus, Matt, Kol, Finn et Elijah).

[…]

Le soir, ils étaient tellement fatiguer qu'ils se virent livrer des pizza et les mangèrent dans la salle de télé pour regarder les « James Bond » avec le projecteur (comme au cinéma)


	6. Flash-Back

Chambre de Klaus (6h55) :

Klaus venait de se réveiller, comme à son habitude, et se prépara pour aller courir dans la forêt avant que ses frères et sœur ne se réveiller. Il admira sa petite-amie, qui dormait encore, il se replat la dernière fois qu'ils étaient vue il y a 10ans quand il était partit.

Flash-back :

Mystic Falls / Maison de Caroline (10ans plut tôt) :

Il était juste devant sa porte et il frappa à la porte de celle qu'il aimé tant. Il la vit descendre les escaliers en courant et s'arrêtait quand elle vit que c'était lui elle arriva jusqu'à la porte et lui ouvris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux entré, Love ?

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il-te-plaît ?

-Bon, entre !

-Merci ! »

Il entra et alla vers le salon avec Caroline.

« Bon ! Tu es là pourquoi ?

-Je suis venu de dire que je partais !

-D'accord et pourquoi t'es venu me voir alors ?

-Je voulais juste que tu le sache, car je t'aime !

-Tu sais très bien que moi je te déteste pour se que tu as fait à mes amis. Alors maintenant part de chez moi.

-Très bien. Je t'attendrais toujours ! »

Et il parti, il alla rejoindre ses frères et sœur qui étaient eux aussi aller faire leurs au revoir.

Fin de Flash-back :

Il revient à lui quand il sentie Caroline se réveillé.

« Bonjour Nik !

-Bonjour mon amour ! Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu il y a 10ans !

-Je n'en pensais pas un mot je te le jure. Je t'aimais déjà à l'époque !

-Je sais, t'en vais pas.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-7h00 du matin. »dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Rendors-toi ! »

C'est là qu'elle remarqué qu'il porté un short en jean et un tee-shirt gris.

« Tu vas où ?

-Je vais courir. Rendors-toi, quand tu de réveilleras je serais revenu. »

Et il parti courir, pendant que Caroline se rendormit.

Chambre d'Elijah (7h) :

Elena venait de se réveillé et regarder, avec amour, son petit-ami. Il portait juste un boxer noir et il dormait sur le dos, donc elle pouvait admiré ses pectoraux et ses muscles si bien formé.

Elle regarda encore une fois la photos des deux frères sur la table de nuit. Cette photo lui donnait une toute autre image de Klaus, car il n'y voyait pas le monstre qu'elle croyait connaître mais un homme qui aimé énormément son grand frère et qui serait capable de tout pour le protégeait et le rendre heureux.

« Tu regarde encore cette photo ? » lui dit Elijah qui venait de se réveillait.

« Oui, on y voit très bien l'amour fraternel que toi et Klaus vous vous portez.

-Il est qu'elle heure ?

-7h05, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir si Nik était déjà partit courir !

-Alors il est déjà partit?

-Normalement oui ! »

Elena s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa avant de monter sur lui.

« Je t'aime Eli !

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Prouve le moi !

-Tu l'aura voulut ! »dit-il en échangeant leurs place.

ATTENTION MINI-LEMON:

Il commença par lui embrasser les joue puis partit dans son cou, ensuite son épaule et lui enleva la nuisette bleu nuit qu'elle portait en-dessous elle ne portait qu'une culotte en dentelle qu'il déchira. Elle lui enleva son caleçon rapidement, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait comme pendant leurs première fois. Lui aussi voulait sentir tout ça, et il voulait aussi la sentir autour de lui, l'entendre gémir à tel point elle l'aimait. Il la pénétra avec douceur et lui fit l'amour pendant une demi-heure.

FIN MINI-LEMON:

« Je vais prendre une douche. » lui dit Elijah.

« D'accord ! »

Et il partit prendre une douche bien chaude. Pendant ce temps Elena se remémora le moment uù elle avait pris conscience de son amour pour Elijah.

Flash-back :

Mystic Falls / Maison d'Elena (10ans plut tôt) :

Elena était devant sa télé entrain de se regarder un film romantique. Pendant que son frère, qui avait décider de retournait à Denver, dormait tranquillement à l'étage. Elle entendue quelqu'un frapper à la porte et elle alla ouvrir la porte. Quand elle l'ouvris elle tomba sur …

« Elijah ?

-Bonsoir Elena ! »

Il lui répondit avec un regard triste et elle comprit qui se passer quelque chose de bizarre.

« Elena je peux entrer ?

-Bien sùr entre ! »

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Café, sang … ?

-Non, je n'ai pas soif.

-Elijah, ça va ?

-Elena. Si je suis venu ce soir c'est pour te dire au revoir !

-Quoi ?

-Ma famille à besoin de prendre un nouveau départ et depuis que j'ai pris la place de Klaus. J'ai d'énorme responsabilité !

-Pourquoi, t'es venu me le dire ?

-Car tu es une des personne qui arrive à me comprendre et tu ne m' a jamais jugée pour ce que je suis ou à cause de ma famille.

-Tu n'a pas décider d'être un vampire on te l 'a imposer et on ne décide pas de la famille dans la quel on né. Tout comme moi qui n'es pas choisi d'être un double Petrova ou la descendante de ton première amour.

-Je ferais mieux d'y allé, ils vont m'attendre ! »

Et il parti quand il arriva à la porte Elena le retint par le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui chuchotée :

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! »

Et il partit, elle pleura toute la nuit et se n'est que le lendemain matin qu'elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui sauf qu'il était déjà parti loin avec ses frères et sœur.

Fin du Flash-back :

Quand elle revient à la réalité, elle commença à enlever ses vêtements et partit rejoindre Elijah sous la douche. En arrivent dans la salle de bain elle le vit de dos et il était très sexy tout mouiller. Elijah ne l'avait pas entendue entré, il ne s'aperçut de sa présence dans la pièce que quand il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sa tête se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna dans les bras de sa petite-amie et il l'embrassa.

« Je te manquais déjà ?

-Chaque seconde que je ne passe pas avec toi me rende triste !

-C'est pareil pour moi ! T'avais l'aire pensif quand je suis sortie de la chambre, tu pensais a quoi ?

-A la nuit où je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais !

-C'était quand ?

-La nuit ou toi, tes frères et ta sœur étend parti de Mystic Falls ! J'étais sûrement déjà amoureuse de toi, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. »

ATTENTION LEMON:

Il la prit dans ses bras et il commença à lui embrasser la joue puis la mâchoire, il descendis jusque dans son cou pour ensuite l'embrassait entre les seins et commença avec sa bouche à lui en mortdie un et avec une de ses mains il lui caressait l'autre et son autre main était dans son dos. Elena, elle commença à reculait vers la mur de la douche en gardant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Elijah. Elijah avait délaissait les seins de sa compagne pour s'agenouillait devant elle, Elena se crispa quand elle sentie son souffle sur son sexe, elle avait toujours ces mains dans ses cheveux et elle lui tira légèrement les cheveux pour lui dire qu'il pouvait. Et il commença à la titiller avec sa langue, ses mains était posés de par et d'autre des hanches de son amante pour la maintenir en place. Il descendit sa main gauche jusque sous son genou pour plaçait sa jambe sur son épaule. Au bout d'un moment il fit entrée un doigt en elle. Elena cria tellement l'intrusion du doigt de son petit-ami lui donna du plaisir. Elijah remonta jusqu'au visage d'Elena pour l'embraser et lui faire goûter se saveur. Tout en l'embrassant il enleva son doigt pour le remplacer par son sexe ce qui surpris tellement Elena qu'elle lui mordis la lèvre si fort qu'il commença à saigner, elle suça la lèvre de son petit-ami pour aspirer son sang pendant que lui continuer ses va-et-viens en elle. C'est Elijah qui rompit le contact de leurs lèvres.

« Elena … ouvre les … yeux ! » dit-il en haletant et en continuant ses pénétration en elle.

Elena ouvrit les yeux et fut subjuguer par les yeux bleu-gris de son amant qui était maintenant presque noir a cause du désire.

« Eli plus … vite.

-T'es … sur ?

-OUI ! » cria-t-elle.

Les coups de rein de son compagnon se vire plus rapide et plus désordonner il donna encore deux coups et se répandit en elle et Elena le suivit de peux.

FIN DE LEMON:

Chambre de Kol (7h10) :

Bonnie était encore la première à se réveiller, Kol avait vraiment le sommeil bien profond car Bonnie avait tout fait pour le réveillait, mais il n'y avait rien a faire il ne voulait pas se levait. C'était tellement troublant que sa inquiétait un peu sa petite-amie qui se disait qu'avec sa super ouïe de vampire il devrait l'entendre même dans son sommeil. Elle désespéré tellement qu'elle fini par se levait pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand elle revient il dormait toujours, elle décida de lire un peu, donc elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé avec un livre. Vers 8h quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle ouvris pour se retrouvé avec …

« Finn ?

-Oui ! Kol est réveillé ?

-Non, je suis désespérée. »C'est à se moment là qu'elle vit le verre d'eau qu'il avait dans les mains. « Finn ! Pourquoi t'as un verre d'eau dans les mains ?

-Au sa ! C'est pour réveiller notre belle au bois dormant !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas voire ! » dit-il en entrant dans la chambre avec le sourire.

Il se dirigea vers le lit où son frère était encore entrain de dormir. Quand il y arriva il mit le verre au dessus de sa tête et le renversa. Kol se releva en sursaut et en criant.

« FINN ! Mais t'es obligé de le faire à chaque fois.

-Oui, debout ! Il est déjà 8h du matin alors vient prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

-C'est bon j'arrive. »

Finn sortit de la chambre et laissa les deux amoureux ensemble. Kol sortit du lit et alla embraser sa petite-amie.

« Bonjour ma petite sorcière !

-Bonjour mon vampire adoré !

-Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleuse nuit et toi ?

-J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que c'est deux dernière nuits.

-Va peut-être faloir changer les draps ?

-Quelqu'un va venir le faire. Comme tout les matins.

-Attend tout les matins ils te réveille en de jetant de l'eau à la figure ?

-Ouais ! Ils ont trouvait que se moyen la pour me faire sortir du lit !

-D'accord ! Bon on va se le manger se petit-déjeuner ?

-On y va ! »

Kol s'habilla le plus vite possible et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres qui était tous déjà là !

Salle à manger (8h15) :

« Bonjour ! » dire les deux nouveaux arrivent.

Bonnie alla serrer ces amis dans ses bras pendant que Kol lui alla embrasser sa sœur. Ensuite il s'assirent au deux place qui restait entre Caroline et Finn. En face deux il y avait Elijah et Elena, a côté de Caroline il y avait Klaus qui avait les cheveux en bataille et le tee-shirt totalement mouiller, Sage c'était installer en face de Finn et Rebekah et Matt c'était installer en face de Caroline et Klaus. Ils prirent tous leurs petit-déjeuner tout en discutant de se qu'il aller faire dans la journée. Les fille choisir de se faire une journée shopping, Matt et Kol eux aller passer leurs journée sur la terrasse, Klaus lui dans son atelier et Elijah et Finn s'occuperait de faire comme chaque année les compte de l'année dernière pour la galerie et le restaurant se qui gonflais un peu.


	7. Shopping

9h10 :

Les filles était toutes déjà prêtent pour aller faire du shopping. Elena avait mit une chemise rouge avec un pantalon noir, Rebekah portait un débardeur mauve avec un pantalon noir, Bonnie un tee-shirt blanc un nœud noir sur l'épaule droite, un pantalon noir et une paire de chaussure à talon bleu, Caroline elle était vêtue d'une robe noir avec une veste blanche et de chaussures à talon noir et Sage avait un tee-shirt rouge avec un manteau noir et un pantalon noir. Et elles partirent, avec le 4x4 de Klaus, pour le centre ville de Londres.

Caroline conduisait, car Klaus voulait bien prêtait sa voiture qu'a cette condition, à côté d'elle il y avait Rebekah et à l'arrière Sage c'était mise au milieu avec Bonnie derrière Caroline et Elena derrière Rebekah.

« Bon vue qu'on met un bon moment a arrivé fessons un jeu ? » demanda Rebekah

« Le quel ? » répliqua Caroline

« Vérité ou action ? » proposa Bonnie

« Bonnie ! On peut pas à cause des actions !

-Pas on fait juste vérité, 'Lena !

-D'accord ! » répondirent les 4 autres.

« Qui commencent ? » demanda Sage

« La plus vielle ?

-Super Bonnie ! Bon Rebekah ? » dit Caroline

« D'accord ! Bonnie ?

-Oui ?

-Comment est Kol au lit ?

-Au non Bekah ! » s'exclama Caroline

« Quoi ? Il dit toujours qu'il est doué ! Alors Bonnie ?

-Bon d'accord ! C'est carrément la pied avec lui, j'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'avec ton frère ! Bon Elena ?

-Yes !

-Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse d'Elijah ?

-Depuis qu'il est partit de Mystic Falls ! Caroline ? Qui est le meilleur au lit, Tyler ou Klaus ? »

Toute les filles regardèrent Caroline !

« Klaus, bien sûr ! Sage ?

-Tu peu tout me demander !

-Pendant que Finn était dans le cercueil à tu eu d'autre hommes dans ta vie !

-Non !

-Vraiment ? »demanda Rebekah

« Je suis fidelle à ton frère. Bekah aime tu toujours Stefan ?

-Non, je n'aime que Matt ! Elena entre Matt,Stefan, Damon et Elijah qui est le plus doué ?

-De un je n'ai jamais couché avec Damon et de deux le plus doué c'est Elijah et de loin ! Bonnie … Tu a aimé combien de personne et qui ?

-3 personne. Lucas Martin, Jérémy et Kol ! Sage ?

-Va si petite sorcière ?

-Le quel des frères Salvatore tu préfère ?

-Damon ! Caroline... Quand as tu rencontrer Klaus pour la première fois ? En personne.

-La nuits où il a transformé Tyler en hybride »

Sage regarda Bonnie et Elena pour avoir une confirmation de leurs par se qu'elles virent.

« Bekah ?

-Ouais !

-Quel la chose la plus gentil que Klaus t'es dit ?

D'accord ! » dit-elle exaspérer « Qu'il m'aime ! Pour moi c'est la chose la plus gentil qu'il puise me dire.»

Elle venait d'arrivé devant le restaurant de la famille Mikaelson où elles se garèrent. Et elle partirent faire les magasin !

Manoir/ piscine (9h30) :

Matt et Kol était allongé sur les transates entrain de bronzé.

« Matt ?

-Ouais ?

-Es-que tu aime vraiment ma sœur ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je me suis carrément fait transformer en vampire par deux de mes meilleurs amies pour être avec ta sœur ! Et pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Pour la protéger,. C'est ma grande sœur et elle a eu tellement de fois le cœur brisé que je ne veux pas qu'elle l'ai encore. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

-Je comprend c'est pareil pour moi avec les filles je me sens obliger de les protégeait. Pour nous, nous somme une famille on doit de se protégeait les un les autre ! Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu aime vraiment Bonnie ? Car je sais que elle, elle amoureuse de toi !

-Oui je l'aime, je suis fou d'elle et je m'enfiche qu'elle soit une sorcière, elle pourrait très bien être humaine, loup-garou ou vampire que je l'aimerais toujours autant. »

Bibliothèque :

Elijah et Finn était plongeaient dans leurs livres de compte, quand Finn remarqua le sourire niai qu'avait son frère aîné.

« Eli ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Et je souris comment ?

-Tu as un sourire niai coller au visage !

-C'est peut-être que je suis heureux avec Elena !

-Je suis septique. Rappelle toi comment ça a fini avec les deux autres Petrova !

-Elena n'est pas comme Tatia et Katerina. Elle est … attentionné, gentil, aimante et elle a le sens de la famille.

-Toi et Sage devait avoir sûrement raison !

-Sage ?

-Oui ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi et Bekah vous n'avez jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, alors je lui ai demandé son avis sur Elena et Matt et elle m'a répondue à peut prêt la même chose que toi ! »

Centre-ville de Londres (12h) :

Les filles avait déjà fait plusieurs magasins et elle allèrent manger au restaurant. Arriver elles commentaires leurs repas et parlèrent en attendant leurs plats.

« Bon les filles il va vous valoir une robe de bal donc on ira dans un magasin qui vente des robe mais magnifique ! »leurs dit Rebekah.

« Et pourquoi il nous en vaudrais une ? »demanda Caroline

« Parce que la semaine prochaine ces l'anniversaire d'Elijah ! »répondit Sage

« Et vous me le dite que maintenant ? »dit Elena

Affolait de n'avoir qu'une semaine pour trouvé un cadeau d'anniversaire à son petit-ami.

« Elena t'inquiète pas on fait que le fêté on lui offre jamais rien et ses pareils pour les autres ! » lui dit Bekah.

« Oui, mais c'est comme même son anniversaire et c'est mon petit-ami. En plus te ne pas avoir de cadeau a lui offrir et je ne sais même pas sa date d'anniversaire !

-Le 9 janvier ! » Répondit Rebekah.


	8. Anniversaire d'Elijah

Old City / Sanctuaire /3janvier :

Helen Magnus était dans son bureau avec son mari, Nikola Tesla, et son bras droit, Will Zimmerman, quand Henry Foss et Kate Freelander entrèrent dans le bureau avec le courrier du jour.

« Bonjour, Doc !

-Bonjour Henry !

-Bon le louveteau on n'a quoi ?

-D'accord Dracula !

-Henry, Nikola !

-Donc:une lettre pour Will qui doit être encore d'Abby. »

Il tendit sa lettre a Will avec une pille de dossier psychologique.

-Tien une lettre pour Messieur et Madame Tesla !

-Quoi tous le monde devrait savoir que j'ai garder mon nom de jeune fille !

-Bas regarder ! »

Il donna la lettre ou il y avait bien écrit _« __Messieur et Madame Tesla »_ avec une écriture très féminine qu'Helen avait l'impression de connaître, elle l'ouvrit et sourit quand elle lut le contenue de la lettre.

« Chérie !

-Oui, Nikki ! »

Elle l'appeler toujours pas ce petit surnom pour l'énerver.

« Bon je vous la lie :

(Chers Helen et Nikola

Ça va vers longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vue je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous informer, comme chaque année, que le 9 janvier nous fêterons l'anniversaire de mon frère aîné Elijah.

En espérant que cette année vous n'aurez pas d'excuse sur tout que depuis le nouvelle an notre famille s'est agrandis avec quatres nouveaux arrivant : Elena Gilbert la compagne d'Elijah, Caroline Forbes celle de Niklaus, Bonnie Bennett celle de Kol et Matt Donovan mon compagnon.

Bien sur vos collègue M. Foss, le docteur Zimmerman et Mlle Freelander son aussi invité, mon frère sera surment très heureux de rencontrer les amis de sa filleul.

La fête se déroulera au manoir familial à Londres, à 22h.

Et le thème c'est le XIXéme siècle.

Au revoir !

Rebekah Mikaelson.

P.S :Nous nous s'excusons, encore une fois, de ne pas avoir pu être là pour votre mariage il y a 11ans

)

-Mon amour ! Sa va faire 8 ans qu'ils nous invite à chaque fois et c'est comme même ton parrain !

-Je sais Nikola ! Cette année on y va !

-Magnus ! Nous aussi !

-Oui vous aussi Will !

-Comment sa se fait que votre parrain soit en vie ! » lui demanda Kate

« Mon parrain est toujours en vie car c'est un vampire de plus de 1000ans, mais différents de Nikola et mon père à fait sa connaissance pendant ses études de médecine s'est comme sa qu'il a appris l'existence des être surnaturelle.

-On doit savoir autre chose sur sa famille.

-Oui Henry ! Son frère Niklaus ne l'appelait jamais par sont prénom comblé. S'est M. Mikaelson ou Klaus. Et son frère est un hybride. »les informa Tesla

« Hybride ? » demanda Will

« Mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou. »

9 janvier / Manoir Mikaelson (8h) :

Chambre Elijah :

Elijah se réveilla dans son lit seule et il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la salle de bain donc il en conclue que Elena devait être en bas. Au moments ou il aller sortir de son lit la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena qui avait dans les main un plateau avec leurs petit-déjeuner.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

-Quelle magnifique surprise.

-Bon je l'avoue tout de suite ta sœur m 'a aidé.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais c'est l'intentions qui compte. »

Elena posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de se mettre dans le lit prêt de son compagnon et de reprendre le plateau pour commencer leurs petit-déjeuner en amoureux. C'est la qu'Elijah vit tous se qu'il y avait dessus et il remarqua une lettre ou il y avait marqué son prénom de l'écriture de sa sœur. Et il l'ouvrit :

(Mon cher frère

Nous de souhaitons tous un joyeux anniversaire ! Et t'informons que cette année nous somme arrivé a faire venir Helen, ta filleul, ainsi que son mari Nikola et trois de ses collègue.s Comme chaque année les règles sont les même a partir de 10h c'est dehors pour toi et Elena !

Ta petite sœur qui t'aime !)

Elena avait lu par dessus son épaule

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une filleul. Petit cachottier.

-Et oui j'en une, que tu rencontrera ce soir ! »

Et ils finirent leurs petit-déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche et de passer la journée en ville.

(16h) :

Pendant qu'Elijah et Elena passaient leur journée en amoureux, tous le monde au manoir préparer la soirée d'anniversaire. Pendant que les garçons installé les tables dans le salon adjacents à la salle de bal les filles elles décoraient la salle de bal. Rebekah avait décider que le thème serait le XIXéme siècle, car s'était l'un des siècle préféré de son grand frère.

« Bon on dirait que la salle est parfaite. »Dit Rebekah

« Donc il ne nous reste plus que les tables ?

-Et oui Bonnie ! T'aurais pas un petit sortilèges pour que sa aille plus vite.

-Non désolé. »

Les fille allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui venait juste de finir d'installé les tables.

« Bon vous avez fini ?

-Oui sœurette.

-Bon alors Nik et Finn au fourneau et Matt et Kol vous nous aidé !

-A cet heure si, mais il est que 16h !

-Bon d'accord Nik, alors aidait nous ! »

Donc ils virent la décoration des tables et vers 19h Finn et Klaus allèrent préparèrent le repas comme à chaque fois.

(21h45) :

Elijah et Elena rentrèrent et montèrent directement se laver et s'habiller ainsi que se maquiller pour Elena.

« Chérie tu dépêche !

-J'arrive ! »et elle sortit « Alors je suis comment ?

-Su-pli-me ! Tu es parfaite »

Elena portait une robe de l'époque victorienne avec léger maquillage et ses cheveux était retenue par un chignon avec quelque mèche qui en sortait sur les cotés de son visage. Elijah lui avait mit un costume noir avec nœud papillon noir et chemise blanche.

« Bon on y va les premiers invité vont sûrement arrivé ! »

Et ils descendirent dans le hall pour accueilli les invités et comme chaque année Rebekah avait invité énormément de personnes. Vers 22h Helen arriva au bras de son mari avec une robe que son parrain lui avait offerte pour ces 30 ans. Will, Kate et Henry fur surpris par le manoir du parrain de leurs patronne.

« Heu... Magnus ?

-Oui Kate ?

-Votre parrain est riche ?

-Au XIXéme sa famille avait le titre de Lord.

-A d'accord ! »

Et ils entrèrent dans l'immense manoir c'est là qu'Helen et Nikola virent toute les différence qui y avait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venue, c'est à dire un peu moins de 100ans. Quand ils entrèrent ils furent accueillir par Elijah et une jeune femme qui devait être Elena Gilbert sa compagne.

« Tien Helen! Tu es magnifique !

-Merci Elijah et bonne anniversaire ! »

Ils se prirent dans les bras et s'est a se moment là qu'Elena et les autres montrèrent leurs présence !

« Helen puis-je te présenter ma compagne Elena Gilbert, chérie, voici donc ma filleul le docteur Helen Magnus et son mari Nikola Tesla !

-Enchanté de vous rencontrait. Eli ma beaucoup parlé de vous aujourd'hui.

-Moi de même. Mais j'ai l'imprécision de vous avoir déjà rencontrer.

-C'est peut-être plus tôt mon ancêtre Katherine que vous aurais rencontrer Docteur Magnus. Vous pouvez confondre car je suis son double.

-Oh !

-Helen me présenterais tu pas tes amis ?

-Bien sur Elijah ! Donc voici le docteur Will Zimmerman mon bras droit et psychologue du sanctuaire, ensuite mon fils adoptif dont je t'ai souvent parlé Henry Foss et pour finir Kate Freelander. Et donc Will, Henry et Kate je vous présente donc mon parrain Lord Elijah Mikaelson !

-ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus Lord ! »

ATTENTION LEMON:

Et la fête continua, verre 1h tout les invités partir. Helen , Nikola, Will, Henry et Kate furent les derniers à partir. Elijah les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de monter dans sa chambre rejoindre Elena. Quand il y arriva il entendit de la musique romantique qui provenais de sa chambre, il entra et trouva sa chambre totalement changer les lumières était éteinte mais il y avait des bougies dans tout les coins de la pièce et au milieu de la pièce devant le lit se tenait Elena en petite tenue, soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle avec la culotte assortie.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !

-Alors sa sera ça mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Et oui. Toi, moi et une ambiance très romantique. »

Elena s'approcha de son petit-ami et commença à lui enlever son nœud papillon, puis les premier bouton de sa chemise et sa veste avant d'aller lui mordiller le cou et de remonter vers sa mâchoire puis vers sa bouche et l'embrasser. Elijah lui avait poser ses mains sur les fines hanches d'Elena puis les avait remonter dans son dos pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Pendant qu'il l'embrasser il l 'a souleva pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'amena jusque dans leurs lit ou il s'assit en la garda sur ses genoux. Elena brisa leurs baiser pour finir de lui enlever sa chemise, puis s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Quand elle eu réussi à lui déboutonner son pantalon, elle se leva pour lui retirer se qui rester de ses vêtements et sa culotte. Quand se fut vais il l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua sur le lit avant de venir la recouvrir de son corps et de l'embrasser. Elena commença a frotter son intimité contre le membre vierement ériger de son compagnon, qui comprit le message et la pénétra d'un grand coup de bassin qui vit crier Elena de plaisir.

« Hum... Elijah c'est tellement bon.

-Je t'ai pas fait mal.

-Non ! S'il-te-plait bouge ! »

Et il commença a aller et venir en elle se qui les vit gémir et grogner. Quand il s'arrivèrent à la délivrance ils se mordirent en même temps et se délectèrent du sang de l'autre, se qui augmenta leurs plaisir.


	9. Le réveil (bis)

Chambre d'Elijah et d'Elena (10h):

Elijah venait juste de se reveiller, Elena était tounjours endormie dans ses bras. il repenser à toute les fois ou il s'était retenue de l'embrasser. Comme au bal de réunification de sa famille ou leurs mère les avait lier ensemble avec l'aide de Finn. Ils avait touse mit du temps avant de pouvoir pardonner à leurs frères d'avoir essayer de les tuer, encore aujourd'hui certain lui envouler encore comme Kol et Klaus. Mais il le montre trés peu. Lui il ne lui en voulait plus de puis bien lomptemps. Il fut sortit de ses penser par Elena qui commencer à bouger dans ses bras et un gemir de peur, il comprit trés vite qu'elle était entrain de faire un cauchemar.

"Elena rêveille toi!" Lui dit-il en la secouant légerement et elle se rêveilla en sursaut et tremblante. "Et ça va ma chérie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Eli?

-Oui?

-Dit tu m'abandonera jamais?

-Bien sûr que non! Tu sais que je t'aime!

-J'ai eu si peur, sa avait l'aire si relle.

-Et tout va bien."

Ils furent interompue par le téléphone d'Elena qui sonna.

"Eli, tu peux me le paser il est de ton coté.

-Oui bien sur." il atrapa le téléphone qui était poser sur la table de chevet de son coté" Tien!"

Elena lut se qui y avait écrit sur son telephone.

"C'est Katherine!

-Vous étes devenue ami?

-On a decider d 'enterer la hâche de guerre et de devenir se que nous somme une famille et je n'aime plus Stefan alors il y à plus rien qui nous oposer."

Et elle decrocha.

"Allo!

-Et salut 'Lena. c'est moi!

-Salut Katie. Comment ça va!

-Cherie! Je vais prendre ma douche."Les interompa Elijah

"D'acccord mon amour."

Et il partit prendre sa douche.

"Elena c'est qui que je viens d'entendre? J'ai l'impresion de connaitre cette voix!

-Oui tu le connais trés bien et c'est mon nouveau petit-ami.

-C'est qui?

-Indice: Originel et trés classe.

-Ton nouveau patit-ami c'est Elijah!

-Et oui! Et c'est carement le pied.

-J'imagine! Aprés plus 1000ans d'existance il doit en avoir de l'experience!

-Vous avez pas étes ensemble il y a 500ans!

-Quoi? Non! On était amoureux l'un de l'autre mais on est jamais passer à l'acte!

-Bon! Toi et Stefan comment ça va?

-Super! Comme d'habitude. Et les autre ils en sont ou niveau amour?

-Caroline est avec Klaus...

-Blondie et l'Hybide? Et bas enfin! Ils s'en on mit tu temps pour étre ensemble ces deux la!

-Je te le fait pas dire avec les autres on a crue qu'ils serait jamais ensemble et Caroline désepérer elle aussi.

-Et Matt et Bonnie?

-Matt lui est avec Rebekah et Bonnie avec Kol.

-Donc vous sortez tous avec un originel?

-Oui et on a rencontré la femme de Finn, Sage.

-J'ai jamais rencontrer Finn. Quoi d'autre?

-Hier c'était l'anniversaire d'Eli et j'ai rencontrer sa filleul, le docteur Helen Magnus.

-Tu l 'as appeler comment?

-"Eli" pourquoi?

-Il doit vraiment t'aimer car moi j'avais pas le droit de l'appeler comme sa. C'est reservé à sa famille."

Elijah revint de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour des reins et découlinant d'eau.

"Heu... Katie faut que je te laisse.

-Qu'est qui passe?

-Rien à part Elijah decoulinant d'eau et qui porte juste une serviette au tour de la taille.

-D'accord je de laisse sauté sur ton mec. Bye.

-A plus."

Elena racrocha et s'aprocha de son compagnon d'une demarche trés sensuel quand elle arriva derrriere lui, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commenca à lui caresser ses abdominos et à lui mordiler le cou.

"Elena s'il-te-plait arrête.

-Pourquoi? Je sais que tu adore que je m'occupe de toi.

-Car si tu continue je vais pas pouvoir me controlé et je vais etre en retard et Finn va encore être grognon toute la journée.

-Et alors c'est toi le plus vieux.

-Justement faut que je mondre l'exemple.

-Bon d'accord. A ce midi.

-A ce midi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime."

Et elle parti prendre sa douche, pendant que lui finisait de s'habiller et dessendi prendre son petit-dejeuner.

Salle a manger (8h30):

Quand Elijah decendis dans la salle à manger prendre son petit-déjeuner, ses petits-frères Finn et Klaus était déjà levait.

"Bonjour vous deux!

-Bonjour Eli!"répondirent Klaus et Finn

"Elena n'est pas avec toi?

-Elle prend sa douche! Et Caroline pourquoi elle est pas là?

-Elle dors encore je viens juste de revenir de ma course"

Les trois fréres prirent leurs petit-déjeuner au bout de dix minutes Elena dessendis prendre son petit-déjeuner aussi.

"Bonjour Klaus, Finn!

-Bonjour Elena!"

Elena alla s'asoir à coté d'Elijah et l'embrasa sur la joue.

"Klaus ou est Caroline?

-Elle dort encore!

-Non elle dort plus!" dit Caroline en rentrant dans la salle à manger "Je me suis reveiller car je n'avais plus la chaleur de mon petit-ami depuis une heure!

-Désolé trésor! Je suis allée courire et aprés j'ai eu faim!

-D'accord! Mais va faloir de faire pardonner!

-Et je sais trés bien comment me faire pardonner!"

Il se leva de sa chaisse et s'aprocha de Caroline quand il arriva près d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses main et l'embrassa. Caroline elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Punaise prenais vous une chambre!

-On t'a demandé quelque chose le double!

-NIKLAUS!

-Désolé Eli! Exuse-moi Elena!

-C'est pas grave! Je mit suis apituer!

-Bon nous on vas vous laiser! Bonne jounrée.

-Toi aussi Care"

Et Caroline et Klaus remontérent dans leurs chambre.

ATTENTION LEMON:

Chambre Klaus et Caroline:

Quand ils y arrivérent Klaus plaqua Caroline contre l'un des mur de leurs chambre. Et l'embrassa avec amour!

"Nik!

-Oui, love?

-J'aimerais que pour une fois tu laisse le loup-garou qui est toi s'exprimer.

-Trésor, si je vais ça je risque de te faire mal et même de te mordre et mes morsure son mortel pour les vampires.

-Alors une chance pour nous que le reméde au morsure de loup-garou se soit ton sang.

-Chérie je rique de te faire mal j'aurais toujours plus de force que toi.

-Nik! S'il-te-plait! J'en ai mare qu'on me traite comme si j'étais en sucre!

-D'accord je vais le faire. Mais si je te fais trop mal dit le moi et tu peux tout faire pour m'arrêter même me briser la nuque.

-Espérons que l'on est pas besoin d'en arriver là et qu'on est juste du plaisir."

Klaus reprit posetion de la bouche de sa compagne mais avec plus de force et il dégira la chemise qu'elle portait ainsi que son short. Il se recula un peu pour dégirer ses propres vêtement quand il fut nu il se recula à elle et la souleva pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Quand se fut fait il la penetra d'un grand coup de bassin.

"NIK!

-Caroline ça va?

-Oui trés bien!

-Je t'ai pas fait mal?

-Nik fait moi l'amour sauvagement!

-Chérie! Je fait de faire mal!

-Mon amour je suis pas en sucre alors vasi."

Et il commença a donner de grand coup de reins. Il laissa la bête qu'était en lui s'exprimer et alongea Caroline par terre et alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort! Tellement fort que Caroline avait tu mal à se tenir au épaule de son compagnon. Il lui donna deux orgasmes avant de se deverser en elle et il la mordi au niveau du cou se qui donna un troisieme orgasmes à Caroline qui le mordi aussi mais à l'épaule. Elle se delecta du sang de son petit-ami, quand ils arretairent, Klaus se redira de Caroline et s'allongea à coté d'elle comme ils étaient pas loin du lit Klaus attrapa la couverture qui était sur le lit pour les recouvrire.

FIN DE LEMON:

"Au mon dieu

-ça va chérie?

-Nik s'était formidable! Jamais personne ne ma donner autant de plaisir que toi.

-Même pas Tyler.

-Nik! Tu es mille fois mieux que lui. Et Tyler se retenais toujours quand on le fesaient.

-Je t'aime Caroline!

-Je t'aime Niklaus!

-Tu m 'a appeler commment?

-"Niklaus"! Pourquoi t'aime pas qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom complé, je trouve que ses un prénom magnifique, et puis j'ai entendue Elijah t'appeler comme ca!

-Car c'est Mikael qui m'a donner se prénom et je le deteste. Eli m'appele "Niklaus" que quand il doit me réprimander où quand il est en colere contre moi.

-D'accord mon chéri."

Chambre de Kol et Bonnie (10H):

Pour une fois c'était Kol qui s'était reveillé en premier et il admirait sa petite-amie qui portais juste l'un de ses caleçon. Et il pensa à la derniere fois qu'il avait vu Bonnie la nuit ou lui, ses frères et sa soeur étaient parti de Mistic Falls.

Flash-back:

Mystic Falls / Maison de Bonnie (10ans plut tôt) :

Kol se tenait juste devant la porte de la sorcière. Il toqua et attendis que Bonnie vienne lui ouvrire. Et deux minutes plus tard elle lui ouvrit.

"Kol?

-Salut Bonnie!

-Qu'es que tu vais là?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Et sa peu pas attendre demain.

-Non. Je peux entrer?

-Non mon pére et là."

Elle sortie et ferma la porte avant d'aller s'assoir sur le banc qui était devant sa maison, Kol s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Donc de quoi voulais-tu me parlé?

-Je voulait de dire que nous avons decider de partir.

-Et quand?

-Ce soir! Mes frères et ma soeur sont eux aussi allée dire aurevoir à certaines personnes.

-Klaus va surment demander à Care de l'accompagné.

-Non je pense pas. Nik sait trés bien qu'elle dira non. Ses pour sa qu'il a aprouver l'idée de Finn de partir.

-Pourquoi il l 'a apporouvé?

-Pour réussir à oublier Caroline et essayer de passer à autre chose.

-Kol?

-Oui?

-Pourqoi t'es venu me voire?

-Quand Elijah nous a dit qu'on n'avais encore une heure car il doit aller dire au revoir à Elena, j'ai pensé que je devais te le dire.

-Kol...

-Je sais on pourra jamais étre ensemble car je suis immortel et toi mortel. Et en plus tu es une sorciére et moi un vampire Originel."

Il se leva et commença à partir quand il arriva prés des marches du péron il se retourna et se rua sur Bonnie pour l'embrasser ensuite il partit en vitesse vampirique jusque chez lui où Finn, Elijah, Rebekah et Klaus était déjà là.

"T'était où?

-Je suis allé voire Bonnie et toi ça c'es passée comment avec Elena.

-Quand je suis parti je l'ai entendue pleurer et ça me fait mal de savoir que par ma faute elle est triste."

Fin du Flash-back:

"Chérie tu penser quoi?

-A la premiere fois que je t'ai embrasser!

-Une soirée magnifique mais triste car tu es parti et j'ai du attendre dix ans avant de pouvoir étre avec toi.

-Petit-déjeuner?

-D'accord!"

Et ils s'habillérent pour aller prendre leurs petit-déjeuner.

Chambre de Rebekah et Matt:

Matt venait de se réveiller et il repansa à l'année de lycée que Rebekah avait passé avec eux. Et il sortie un album photo et quand il l'ouvrit une lettre en tomba. Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

(Matt

Je ne peux te le dire en face. Car je t'aime! Et que on ne se revera plus car mes frères on descidé de partir et je suis obligé de rester avec eux car ils sont ma seule famille. Et je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas suivit. De toute façon nous ne pouvons étres ensemble car tu ne voudras jamais devenir un vampire.

RM)

Et une semaine plus tard Bonnie devenait immortel. Caroline et Elena avait decider de voyager pour retrouver Elijah et Klaus et lui et Bonnie les accompagnérent car Bonnie étant devenue immortel elle pouvait étre avec Kol et lui avait demandé à Caroline et Elena de le transformer car en lisant la premiére fois cette lettre il s'était rendue compte tout comme Elena avec Elijah, qu'il aimé la soeur Originel.


	10. Décision de Noël

1 Décembre/Salon du manoir (10h):

Tout le monde était dans le salon, à part Finn et Sage qui étaient partit pour un mois en amoureux, entrain de discutait de ce qu'ils feront pour Noël.

"Vous faites quoi normalement pour Noël?" demanda Rebekah à Elena, Caroline, Matt et Bonnie

"Normalement pour Noël on se retrouve tous au manoir des Salvatore à Mistic Falls avec Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Laura, Jer, sa femme, la mère de Caroline et des fois les parents de Bonnie."Répondit Elena

"Et cette année vous y allez?

-Si tu m'acccompagnes, Eli.

-Bien sur que je t'accompagne.

-Nik?

-Si tu y vas je viens aussi et tu pourra enfin dire à ta mère que nous sommes ensemble, maintenant.

-Attend Care! Ta mère n'est toujours pas au courant?

-Non. Et toi Bonnie tes parents son au courant que t'es avec Kol et Elena j'en suis sur que s'es pareil avec Jérémy et Katherine.

-Désolé Care mais moi je leurs ai déjà dit même Stef et Damon sont au courant. Bonnie?

-Non ils sont pas au courrant.

-Vous avait honte de nous?

-Kol! Bien sur que non!

-Alors pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas au courant pour nous deux.

-Car... C'est compliqué avec mes parents. Mon père à déjà eu mal à supporter que je sois une sorcière alors j'ai peur de sa réaction si je lui dit que mon petit-ami est un vampire Originel. Mais promis ci il est là cette année je lui dit."

Il furent interompue par le portable d'Elena qui sonna. Et l'ouvris pour lire se qu'il y avait écrit.

"Chérie qui c'est?

-Y a marqué manoir Salvatore." et elle décrocha "Allo?

-Elena, c'est moi?

-Damon?

-Et oui ma belle!

-T'appelles pourquoi?

-C'est pour savoir si vous serez là à Noël?

-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ne serions nous pas là?

-Vous voudriez peut-être passer Noël avec les Mikaelson?

-Oui aussi et ils viennent avec nous.

-Donc cette année Donovan et toi vous ne dormez pas au manoir?

-Heu... Attend! Chéri on dort ou?

-A nôtre manoir.

-Merci mon amour. Donc Damon, non on ne dormira pas chez vous cette année.

-D'accord et vous arriverez quand?

-On y va quand?

-Dans une semaine?"proposa Klaus et tous _le monde aquiesa _

-Dans une semaine, Damon.

-D'acccord alors a la semaine prochaine. Et Stef et Kat arrive demain donc quand vous arrriverez ils seront déjà là.

-Et Jérémy?

-Il ma dit qu'il arriverais dans deux semaine et qu'ils avaient une grande nouvelle. Bon à plus.

-Attend tu sais si les parents de Bonnie seront là?

-J'ai eu son père il ne pourra pas, mais Abby sera là, elle.

-Merci. Bye.

-Bye."

Et ils racrochérent.

"Donc Jérémy arrive une semaine aprés nous, Stef et Katie demain et ton père, Bonnie, ne sera pas là mais ta mère oui.

-Bon bas sa fera un sur deux."

Une semaine plus tard/ Mystic Falls/ Manoir Mikaelson:

Quatre voitures arrivérent devant le manoir. La premiére était une mercedes grise dont Elijah et Elena en sortire, suivit par Klaus et Caroline dans un SUV noir, puis Matt et Rebekah avec un Pik-up bleu foncé et Kol et Bonnie avec une porche rouge.

"Ouah! ça fait bizarre de revenir ici aprés dix ans. " fit remarquer Kol.

Elena sortie sont portable.

" 'Lena tu vait quoi?" lui demanda Caroline

"J'envoie un texto à Stef pour lui dire qu'on est arrivé. Je leurs avait promis, à lui et Kat, que je les préviendrais.

-D'accord!"

Et ils rentrérent pour installé leurs affaires. Une heure plus tard ils s'entendire une voiture arrivé et Elena et Caroline sortir les premieres en courant. Arriver dehors Caroline courant et sauta au cou de son frère de coeur. Et Elena alla embraser son ancétre qu'elle considére comme sa soeur.

"Stef! Tu m'a trop manquer !

-Toi aussi Care. Alors toi et Klaus?

-Et oui! Et aucun comentaire.

-Tant qu'il rend heureuse ma petite soeur, je ne ferait aucun commentaire.

-Laura et Damon ne sont pas avec vous?

-Il s'arrivent plus tard!"

Pendant se temps du coté de Katherine et Elena:

"Salut Kat!"dit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras

- 'Lena! Comment tu vas?

-A merveille et toi?

-Trés bien. Alors Elijah et toi?

-Quoi?

-Comment vous vous étes retrouvez ensemble?

-Avec les autres on avait decidé de passer le Nouvel An à Londres, j'ai appris que Klaus exposer ces peintures pour le Nouvel An et comme Caroline voulait absolument revoir Kaus on y allée, donc j'en ai profiter pour allée voir Elijah et lui dire que se que je resens pour lui. Et bien sur Bonnie et Matt en on fait de même avec Kol et Rebekah.

-Et tu es heureuse avec lui?

-J'ai jamais était aussi heureuse qu'avec Eli.

-Et si on allée rejoindre les autres"

Et ils partirs rejoindre les autres qui était rester dans le salon. Arriver dans le salon Elena et Caroline allérent s'assoir sur les genoux de leurs hommes. Matt et Bonnie allérent salué les deux arrivant. Stefan se tourna vers Klaus.

"Un probléme Stefan?

-Désolé Caroline mais je dois le faire en tant que frère.

-Quoi? Stefan?

-Klaus!

-Oui Stefan?

-Si tu lui fait tu mal, tu peux étre sûr que tu soufrira autant qu'elle.

-Stefan! Tant fait pas je l'aime bien trop pour lui faire du mal."

Ils s'entendirent une autre voiture arriver.

"Sa doit étre Damon et Laura."dit Stefan.

Elijah se leva pour allé les il ouvrit la porte les deux étaient arrivé devant la porte.

"Elijah!

-Bonjour Damon ! Vous devez étre Laura.

-Oui! Et vous étes Elijah, le compagnon d'Elena.

-C'est ça.

-Justement elle est là?

-Dans la salon avec les autres, Damon! Entrez!

-Merci."

Et ils rentrérent puis se dirigérent vers le salon où ils était entrain de discutait de tout et rien. Quand Elijah entra il alla reprendre sa place avec Elena sur ses genoux qui se leva pour aller les embrasser.

"Salut 'Lena!

-Damon comment ça va?

-Plus tôt bien et toi?

-Trés bien."

Damon fit le tour de la piece du regard et remarqua que l'un des Originel était absent.

"Finn et Sage ne sont pas avec vous?

-Ils passent Noël à Paris. Donc ils ne seront pas là." leurs répondit Kol.

Laura, elle ne parlait pas car elle était intimité, c'était la premiére fois qu'elle rencontrer les Originel et elle n'est vampire que depuis cinq ans, mais connais le monde du surnaturel depuis sept ans, quand elle a commencer a sortir avec Damon qui la transformer à sa demande. Mais elle fit remarquer sa présence à Damon.

"Heu... Je vais peut-être faire les présentation pour Laura. Donc avec Elena, que tu viens de rencontrer, c'est Elijah qui est le plus vieux vampire au monde étant l'ainé de la famille Originel, ensuite avec Caroline, Klaus, l'hybride Originel et le troisiéme de la famille, sur les genoux de Matt c'est Rebekah la seule fille de la famille et la quatriéme et pour finir le dernier qui est avec Bonnie Kol. Et il manque Finn, le deuxiéme, et sa femme, Sage.

-Damon, tu sais quand arrrivera ma mère?

-Deux jour avant Noël! Blondie, Bonnie?

-Oui Damon?

-Vous avez dit à vos mères que vous sortez, depuis presque un an, avec Klaus et Kol!

-Je lui dit demain lors de notre petit-déjeuner mère/fille.

-Et moi quand elle arrivera.


	11. Klaroline VS Sherif Forbes

Chambre de Klaus et Caroline (8h):

Caroline sortit de la douche au moment où Klaus revenait de sa course matinal.

"Boujours Trésor!

-Boujours mon amour!" dit-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser. "Hum... Nik vaut que j'aille rejoindre ma mère au Mystic Grill et toi va prendre une douche. Tu sens le chien mouiller.

-Sympa!" marmona-t-il.

"Si ma mère accepte notre relation on mange tout les trois ensemble ce midi?

-Oui, si tu veux, tu vois avec elle et tu m'appelle.

-D'accord, je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi trésor!

-A ce midi."

Et Caroline partit au Mystic Grill rejoindre sa mère.

Mystic Grill:

Quand elle arriva, elle repéra tout de suite sa mère, en uniforme de shérif, et alla la rejoindre, pour allait l'embrasser.

"Boujour maman!

-Boujour ma chérie. Comment tu vas?

-Je vais trés bien et toi?

-Pareil!"

Un serveur les interompie pour prendre leurs commendes et il repartit.

"Alors qu'as tu fais depuis un an?

-Je vivais à Londres.

-Toute l'année? Normalement vous restez maximum trois mois et vous bougez.

-On devait rester juste pour le nouvel an mais on a tous trouvé l'amour là-bas.

-Et il est venu avec toi?

-Oui.

-Caroline? Pourquoi t'as l'air t'avoir peur de moi?

-Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur mais de ta réaction."

Elles furent encore coupé par le serveur qui leur apporta leurs petit-déjeuners.

"Ma réaction? Qui est ton nouveau petit-ami? Dit moi que tu ne t'es pas remise avec Tyler!

-Non je suis pas avec Tyler! Mon nouveau patit-ami c'est Klaus.

-Klaus?"s'exlama-t-elle "Comme dans Niklaus Mikaelson!

-Oui maman. C'est lui.

-Et Elena, Matt et Bonnie, ils en pensent quoi?

-Ils sont d'accord, surtout qu'Elena est avec Elijah, Bonnie est avec Kol et Matt avec Rebekah.

-Et tu es heureuse avec lui?

-Maman! Si je n'était pas heureuse avec Nik, je l'aurais quitté depuis longtemps. Et personne ne ma rendue aussi heureuse que lui, c'est tellement facile avec lui, y a aucune complication., comme j'en avais avec Tyler.

-Les complications que tu avais avec Tyler c'est lui qui les crées.

-Oui, mais je lui est pardonner, même Elena est passée à autre chose.

-Il vaut comme même que j'ai une discution avec lui.

-Alors, de un Stef l'a déjà menacé s'il me faisait souffrir et de deux je lui ai proposé qu'on mange tout les trois ensemble ce midi.

-Daccord!

-Pourquoi?

-Qu'on mange ensemble ce midi. Mais même si je suis humaine je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Mystic Grill où à la maison?

-A la maison qu'il vienne pour 11h30.

-Comme ça il pourra t'aider à faire le repas.

-Il sait cuisiner?

-Lui et son frère Finn sont de vrais cordon-bleus.

-D'accord."

Caroline sortit son portable et envoya un texto a son petit-ami.

(Nik. Ma mére accepte pour ce midi. Chez elle à 11h30. Elle voudra te parler.)

Elle reçu trés vite une réponse.

(Dac. de quoi veut-elle me parler?

-Surement comme Stef. Te menacer de te faire souffrir si tu me fais souffrir.

-Heu... T'es sur que je dois venir?

-Aurais tu peur de ma mère?

-Bien sur que non. Je rigolais. A toute a l'heure. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, à ce midi.)

Maison des Forbes (11h30):

Klaus venait d'arriver devant la porte de l'anciennne maison de sa compagne et frappa à cette porte. Il vit Caroline arriver en courant vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'ai manqué à ce point mon coeur?

-Oui, tu m'as trop manqué.

-Bonjour Klaus.

-Bonjour Sherif.

-S'il-te-plait appelle moi Liz quand je n'ai pas mon uniforme de sherif et entre.

-Merci Liz.

-Caroline m'a dit que tu savais cuisiné.

-Oui, c'est l'une de mes passions, et sa me raproche de mon frère, Finn."

Ils allérent tous les trois dans la cuisine, pour préparer le repas. Liz avait decider de faire des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Caroroline commença à mettre la table pendant que Klaus fesait la bolognaise et que Liz s'occuper des pâtes.

"Klaus, tu es trés proche de tes frères et soeur?

-Maman, c'est pas l'un de tes suspect.

-J'essaye dans apprendre plus sur ton petit-ami.

-Chérie sa me dérange pas. Et pour répondre à votre question j'ai des relations trés différente avec chacun d'eux.

-Comment ça?

-Chacun a un rôle différent avec chacun. Pour moi, Elijah est mon confident, Rebekah me conseil dans mes sentiments et Kol est celui avec qui j'aime bien faire des blague et m 'amusé.

-Et Finn?

-Je sais pas trop, on a juste la passion pour la cuisine en commun.

-Et ma fille?

-Caroline est tout à la fois car je peus tout lui dire et surtout je l'aime."

Klaus et Caroline ce sourire avant de s'embrasser. Quans le repas fut près ils passérent à table et continuérent de discutait de la vie de Klaus, de ses intention, de ses projets pour le futur avec Caroline et d'autres choses.


	12. Elejah VS Jérémy Gilbert

Une semaine plus tard / aéroport de Mystic Falls:

Elijah et Elena était à l'aéroport entrain d'attendre Jérémy et sa femme.

"Ton frère n'est vraiment pas contre notre relation?

-Aurais-tu peur de mon petit-frère?

-Puis-je te rappeller que ton frère est un chasseur de vampire et au derniére nouvel je suis un vampire. Et la derniére fois que je l'ai vu il n'apprécier pas beaucoup ma famille.

-T'inquiéte pas il l'accepte très bien."

C'est à ce moment là que Jérémy et Amélia arrivérent avec leurs valices. Elena alla embrasser son petit-frére et sa belle-soeur, puis ils se dirigérent vers Elijah.

"Elijah!

-Jérémy."

Et il se sérairent la main en signe de paix.

"Chérie, je te présente donc ma belle-soeur Amélia et Amélia, mon compagnon Elijah Mikaelson.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez, Jérémy m 'a souvent parlé de vous.

-En bien j'espére?"demanda Elena

"Faut voir de son humeur.

-JER!

-Quoi?

-On va avoir une longue discution sur des préjugées.

-Et mince. Merci chérie!

-Désolé mon amour!"

Et il commencérent à partir vers la voiture d'Elijah. Arrivé à celle ci ils mirent les valises dans le coffre et montérent, Elijah et Elena à l'avant et Jérémy et Amélia à l'arriére.

"Jérémy?

-Oui, Elijah?

-Elena m'a dit que tu fesait des études de médecine.

-Oui, t'as pas du en faire souvent toi des études.

-Au contraire, j'en ai fait énormément.

-Et quoi comme études?

-Jer!

-Droit, médecine, histoire et litérature.

-Médecine? C'est pas trop dure en étant vampire?"demanda Elena

"Quand on sait controlé sa soif de sang on peut. Et tu crois que j'ai rencontré le pére d'Helen comment.

-Elena! C'est qui Helen?

-Sa filleul.

-T'as une filleul. Et elle en vie?

-Oui, elle est en vie même si elle a plus de 100ans.

-Vampire?

-Pas tout afait !

-Comment sa?

-Jer!

-Quoi? J'essaye d'apprendre a mieux connaitre mon beau-frère!

-Elena. ça me dérange pas, tant qu'il essaye pas de me tué.

-Côté chasseur je suis a la retraite.

-Heu... Jer?

-Oui, 'Lena!

-C'est quoi cette grand nouvelle don damon m 'a parlé?

-Tu le sera en même temps que les autres! Justement ils font comment?

-Assez bien. Liz a trés bien pris le fait que Care sorte avec Klaus, Bonnie n'a toujours pas dit a ses parents pour elle et Kol.

-Et elle le fait quand?

-Vu que sont pére ne viens pas il ne le saura pas toute de suite et Abby quand elle arrive.

-En claire t'es la seule qui n'a pas avoir honte de ta relation.

-Elles n'ont pas honte c'est juste que c'est compliqué. Et puis s'est différent toi et Katie vous m'avais appeller pour le Nouvelle An!

-Si on t'avait pas appelé on l'aurait comme même sut?

-Surement! Surtout que j'ai promi à Kat que je l'appele t'es que j'ai un nouveau petit ami et toi t'es mon petit frère donc s'est différent de Bonnie et Caroline.

-D'accord!"

Et ils continuérent a parlé des études de Jérémy du travaille d'Amélia dans son entreprise d'architecture, de la galérie de peinture et du restaurant de la famille Mikaelson, jusqu'a arrivé à la maison des Gilbert pour déposer Jérémy et Amélia.

"Elena?

-Oui, Jer?

-On manche tout les quatres ensemble demain?

-Heu... Eli, on a rien de prévue demain?

-Non, rien!

-Donc oui on mange ensemble demain."

Et Elijah et Elena repartir au manoir et laissérent Jérémy et sa femme s'installé trenquillement.


	13. KennettVSAbby

Chapitre 13: Kennett VS Abby Bennett

Chambre Kol/ deux jours avant Noël (11H40):

Kol sortit de la salle de bain quand Bonnie fini de s'habiller.

"Chérie ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que je me demande comment ma mére va réagir quand elle va savoir que mon petit-ami est un vampre et en plus un Originel.

-Ta mère t'aime énormément. Donc je fais lui montrais à quel point je te rend heureuse et donc elle sera d'accord avec notre relation. Car normalement toute les mères veulent le bonheure de leurs enfants. Enfin toute sauf la mienne.

-Chéri. Je suis sur que t'as mère t'aimais beaucoup c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas vue a quel point vous pouvait étre gentil et bon.

-Je t'aime. Mais il vaudrais y aller si on ne veux pas etre en retard."

Et il partir pour la maison des Bennett ou ils devaient diner avec la mère de Bonnie.

Maison Bennett (12h):

La voiture de Kol venait de se garait devant la maison des Bennett, qui lui rappelé des souvenirs qui remonté à dix ans quand il vivait encore dans cette ville avec ses frères et sa soeur.

"Chéri ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que revenir ici sa me rappelle tellement de souvenir.

-Bon ou mauvais souvenir?

-Les deux je crois. Il y a les bon seux que j'ai passser avec toi et les mauvais.

-Ceux de ta mère?

-Il y a cela et d'autre. Bon on y va?

-Oui. Est ce que un jour tu me parlerais de ton enfance?

-Un jour peut-etre."

Et ils partirent vers la porte d'entré et y frappérent. Quel que minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Bonnie.

"Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour madame Bennett. Kol Mikaelson. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Mikaelson. Comme la famille Originel?

-Heu... Oui je suis le dernier de la famille."

Abby regarda sa fille avec un regard désapropateur, qui lui fit bien comprendre que sa ne lui plaisser pas qu'elle sorte avec un vampire qui avait causé sa transformation dix ans plus tôt mais elle les fit comme même entré chez elle. et ils allérent dans la cuisine ou Abby était entrain de faire cuire un roti de veau pour le diner.

"ça sent trés bon bon Madame Bennett.

-Merci! J'ai fait l'un des plan préférés de Bonnie.

-Au moin je serai quoi lui préparé.

-Vous cuisiné?"

Bonnie rigola en se raplent la fois ou Kol avait esayé d'aider ses frères.

"Bonnie ça va?

-t'inquiette ... maman, ...ça va ...passer!

-C'est juste que je suis totallement nul en cuisine!

-Il a... presque réusi à intoxiqué sa famille!"

Kol se sentait géné car lui aussi se rappelé trés bien de se jour c'était y a 4ans Finn était fatigué et Klaus travaillé sur une commande pour un riche compte et il avait voulut faire des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise et depuis ce jour là il n'avait plus le droit de faire la cuisine. Quand Abby eu fini de faire la cuisine et que Bonnie et Kol est mit la table, ils assirent tous et commmençérent a mangé le roti tous en discutant de la vie de Kol même si il rester trés evasive sur la partie de sa vie ou il était humain et encore plus sur sont enfance tout comme le font c'est frères et sa soeur avec leurs compagnon respective. Vers 13h30 ils repartirent au manoir car Kol avait promis a ses frères de passer l'aprés-midi avec eux ainsi qu'avec Stefan, Damon et Jérémy.


	14. Joyeux Noêl

Chapitre14:

24 Décémbre 2023 (19h30)/Manoir Mikaelson:

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle à mangé du manoir entrain de descutaient le diner préparaient par Klaus avait préparé avec les frères Salvatore qui eux c'étaient occupé des desert qui était composer de trois gataux: un tiramisu au chocolat, une charlotte au fruit rouge et une tarte aux pomme. Pour le plat principal Klaus avait fait une dinde és le diner, pendant que les filles débaraser la table, les garçons eux allérent dans le salon pour préparaient la suite. Cette année se fut Jérémy qui choisie le film et il choisie le film que lui est sa soeur regarder a chaque Noël avec leurs parents "L'étrange Noël de " et les autres sortirent des verres et de l'alcool et s'ervirent un verre a tout le monde ainsi qu'au fille qui venaient d'arriver sauf Amélia et tous le monde fut surpris.

"Jer! On leurs dit?

-Vasi!

-Bon! Je suis enceinte!

-Quoi?" s'écria elena

"Et oui 'Lena tu vas étre tata!

-Jer! Je suis heureuse pour vous! Et tu es a combien de mois?

-Deux mois!"

Aprés ce moments de joie tout le monde s'asit dans les canapé. Les filles se mirent sur les genoux de leurs hommes pour faire plus de place et ils regardérent le dessin animé. Aprés le film, Damon alla chercher le sac ou ils avaient mit les cadeaux.

"Qui tire en premier?

-Stef! On fait come d'habitude dabord le plus vieux." dit Caroline

Et tous le monde se tourna vers Elijah qui étant l'ainé des Mikaelson était aussi le plus vieux.

"D'accord! Damon passe le sac!"

Damon lui passa le sac, il attrapa un cadeau c'était une simple envelope et il lit le desstinataire

"Elisabeth Forbes de Caroline et Klaus!"

Liz ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva un billet d'avion pour Londres.

"Merci a tout les deux!

-Mais derien maman! A ton tour mon chérie!

-Katherine de Stefan!"

Et elle trouva un colier en diamants.

"Il appartenait a ma mére!

-Merci mon chérie! Je t'aime! Rebekah!

-Oui! Donc... Caroline de Liz."

Caroline ouvrit son cadeau et trouva un colier en argents qu'elle reconue comme étant celui de sa grand-mére.

"Merci maman!

-Bonnie de Abby! Dien ma chérie! "Dit Kol

Et c'était un grimoire marqué dedant "Pour ma petite-fille Bonnie ! Grams"

"Rebekah de Matt" dit Katherine

Ce fut aussi un colier!

"Elena d'Elijah" dit Damon

Elena attrapa une boite en felour noir et l'ouvrit a l'interieur Elena trouva une bague en argent ornait d'un diament en forme de coeur. Elle regarda Elijah et comprit que se n'était pas une simple bague.

"Elijah?

-Oui!

-C'est bien se que je croit ?

-Et tu pense que s'est quoi?

-Eli! " dit-elle en souriant avec la larme a l'oeil.

Elijah se leva et mit un genou a terre.

" Elena depuis un an du fait de moi le vampire le plus heureux, alors voudrais tu bien me rendre encore plus heureux en m'épousant?

-Elijah! Oui, je veus d'épouser! Je t'aime!"

Et elle lui sauta au coup et ils continuérent la distripution des cadeaux!

"Klaus de Rebekah" Stefan

"Qu'es que t'as bien put m'offrire"

Il l'ouvrit et decouvrit une boite avec de la peinture, des crayon, des pinceau et des carnet de dessin.

"Merci, little sister!

-Derien Nik!

-Stefan de Damon." dit Liz

"hou! Je dois m'inquiété?

-Arete tes betise et ouvre!"

Et quand il l'ouvrit il trouva un album photos!

"J'ai retrouvé des photos et ausi des dessins que maman avait de nous.

-Merci Damon! Abby!"dit-il avec les larme au yeux

"elijah de Elena!"

Il ouvrit et decouvrit une montre vielle de plus de cent ans avec les inisiale "JG"

"Elena?

-C'était la montre de mon ancetre Johnathan Gilbert. Il bvivait a la même époque que Stefan et Damon. Et se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille! Et Jer a donner son accord pour que je te la donne!

-Merci mon amour! Laura?

-Ah Oui!... Bonnie de Kol!

-Qu'est que tu ma offert? ... Kol!"

A l'interrieur il y avait une pair de boucle d'oreille en diament!

" C'est magnifique. Elena!

-Damon de Laura"

Et en m'ouvrent il trouva une montre toute noir. Il se rappeler avoir caser la derniére. Et il embrasa sa petite-amie.

"Laura de Katherine" dit Caroline

"Kat! Cette robe est magnifique merci!

-Mais derien!

-Amélia de Jérémy!" dit Bonnie

Quand elle l'ouvrit l'enveloppe elle découvrit deux billet pour Paris et une reservations pour dans un grande hotel.

"Les billets c'est de moi mais l'hotel c'est de Kat et Lena!

-Merci a tout les trois!

-Abby de Bonnie!"déclara Matt

C'était une pair de boucle d'oreille en croisant de lune.

"Matt de Rebekah!"annonca Jérémy!

"Elle est parfait ma chérie" dit Matt en contenplent la montre.

"Kol de Klaus!" dit Amélia

"Oulà! Nik qui me fait un cadeau! Eli met une croix dans le calendrier.

-KOL! Arrete des connerie et ouvre.

-Oui Nik! "

Et c'était des clés avec une etiquétte marqué "Rio de Janero"

"Nik?

-Je sais que toi et Bonnie avaient prévus dit allée et sa s'est les clés de mon appparte que je te predre.

-Merci frangin!"

Et la distribution continue les filles discutait du mariage d'Elena en contemplent sa bague de fiancaille pendant que les garçon parler déja de prévoier l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Elijah et qui serait le temoin!


	15. Le monde des rêve

Chapitre 15:

25 decembre/ Manoir Mikaelson/Mystic Falls/Chambre d'Elena et Elijah (9h):

Elijah se réveilla et remarqua l'heure c'était la premiére fois qu'il se lever aussi tard. Il se retourne pour voir qu'Elena est toujours endormis. Il essaye de la réveiller mais elle comme mort bien qu'il entend sa respiration. Il coure a la chambre de Klaus et se rend compte que Caroline est dans le même état pareil pour Matt et Bonnie.

Du coté de la petite bande Caroline fut la premiére a se reiveiller et elle découvre qu'elle dans une salle ou tout est blanc. Devant elle se trouve trois petit garçon la plus grand ne doit avoir a peine 8ans et il a des cheveux noir qui lui arrive au épaule et des yeux bleu-gris, les deux autre sont endormis a coté du lui l'un est brun et l'autre blond et Caroline allérent de connaitre c'est trois garçon surtout le blond.

"Qui étes vous?

-Je vous le dirais quand vos amis et mes frères seront réveiller."

Le jeune homme secout lécherement ses frères er Caroline fait de même avec ses amis. Ils s'asoient tous par terre.

"Bonjour!"disent les trois petits garçon

"Qui étes vous et ou somme nous? "Demande elena

"Sa me vexe que tu met pas reconue. Et vous étes dans le monde des reve une sorciére vous a envoyez ici pour que vous compreniez mieux les personne que vous aimez." dit le plus grand des trois.

"désolé mais non je te connais pas!

-A votre époque je suis beaucoup plus vieux et je suis souvent habiller d'un costume.

-Elijah?

-Et oui! Vous avez tu comprendre qui ils sont?"

Ils regadérent bien les deux autres et caroline reconu le garçon blond qui c'était levait et était venu s'asoir sur ses genoux.

"Nik?

-Bonjour Love.

-Finn" dirent Bonnie et Matt

"Bonjours" dit-il en se colant encore plus a son grand frère qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Bon vous fenaient?

-Elijah, on vas ou?

-Voir notre vie. Bien sur!"

Ils commencérent a avancé et il eu une lumiére blanche et atterirent dans une salle ou ils s'entendaient des cris venant de la piece d'a coté. Ils s'entrérent dans la piéce et trouvérent Esther alongé sur le lit entrain d'acccouché Mikael était a coté d'elle et lui donné la main. Esther et Mikael avait l'air d'avoir a peine 17ans.

"Esther tu peux le fair!

-Mikael! J'y arrriverait pas!

-Si! Tu arriveras pense a notre enfant que tu tiendra bientôt dans des bras.

-D'accord!"

Et elle pousa quel que minute plus tard ils s'entendirent un cris de bébé. Le bébé était un garçon blond. Caroline pensa qu c'était Klaus mais il avait les yeux maron. Elena avait regarder par la fenetre et remarqua qu'il s'étaient en Europe.

"Esther! Il est magnifique! Comment va-t-il s'appellait?

-Si on lui donner le prénom de ton grand frère.

-Oui sa serait super. Donc bienvenue a toi Aron Mikaelson.

-Venait!" dit mini Elijah et il le suivirent.

Ils passérent tous la porte et se retrouvérent dans un cimetiére ou un petit groupe était regroupé autour d'une tombe. Ils remarguérent qu'Esther et Mikael était au premier rang totalement en pleure. Mini Elijah et mini Finn avaient les yeux larmoyant alors que Mini Klaus lui était complétement enlarme et son petit corp tremblé dans les bras de Caroline. Elena fut le premiére a remarqué se qui était écrit sur la tombe et donc l'etat des trois petits.

"_Ici repose en paix Aron Mikael Mikaelson"_

Au bout de quelque minute tout le monde partit et elijah s'aprocha de la tombe il fit apparetre un bouqué de rose blanche dans ses mains et le déposa sur le tombe.

"Repose en paix grand frère!"

Et ils repartirent tous klaus avit arrete de pleurait mais c'était endormis dans les bras de Caroline. La lumiéere blanche les envelopa et cette fois ils s'arrivérent a Mystic Falls 1000ans dans le passé et Esther et Mikaels était là. Esther était entrain d'accouché pour la deuxiéme foix. Les cris de leurs mère avait réveillé le petit Klaus. Au bout de deux minute la délivrance arriva et s'était un petit garçon brun au yeux gris.

"Elijah!"dit Elena

"Oui?

-c'est toi?

-Humhum!"En hochant la tête

"Mikael, c'est a toi de choisir son prénom.

-Elijah! En espérant qu'il soit un grand sorcier comme l'était ton père.

-Mon père serait surement trés honoré de savoir que sont petit-fils porte son prénom."

Et la lumiére revient cette foix-ci ils s'étaient sur la place et Mikael tenait, par les mains, Elijah qui était agé de deux ans et lui apprené a marché avec le sourire, quand une jeune fille arriva en courant vers eux.

"MIKAEL.

-Sirena! Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est Ayana qui m'envoie. Esther est entrain d'accouché."

Mikael se péssa a la hauteur de son fils.

"Elijah tu vas étre gentil et resté avec Sirena.

-Maman bien?

-Elle va bien mais elle besoin de moi. Et tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur alors soit gentil. D'accord?

-Oui... père!"

Et Mikael partit en courant vers la maison.

"Ca va allée Eli. Tu vas etre un super grand frère."

Et la lumiére revient encore une fois et ils virent les naissance des 4 autres et le changement de comportement de Mikael avec ces enfants aprés la naissance de Klaus. Ils virent aussi l'instint paternel d'Elijah se développer envers ses frères et soeur, les querels entre Klaus et elijah par raport a Tatia, la mort d'Heinrick se qui fit pleuré les trois petits garçon ainsi que la transformation en vampire. Aprés sa la lumiére revein mais cette foix ils s'étaient dans la salle blanche et une femme leurs tourné le dos. Les garçons courirent vers elle et elle prit Klaus dans ses bras.

"J'ai bien fait se que vous m'aviez demandé?

-Oui mon grand c'était parfait."

Et Elena reconue la vois.

"Esther?"

Esther se retourna pour leurs faire face. Et fit apparetre deux cannapé et ils s'allérent s'asoir.

"J'espére que vous avaient aimé le voyage.

-C'est vous qui nous avait ensorcelé?

-Oui Matt.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Caroline! Mais pour que vous voyer la vie de mes enfants car je sais qu'ils ne vous diront rien. Et vous les rendais si gentil et bon comme ils s'étaient avant.

-Esther?

-Oui Bonnie!

-Pourquoi ils resemble a tes fantome tout les trois?

-Parceque nous somme des fantome. Plus précisement nous somme des ames d'enfants.

-Des ames d'enfants?

-Mes trois ainés quand ils sont devenu des vampire ils sont partu leurs ames d'enfants et en les perdants ils sont changé. elijah est devenu sérieux, Finn est dépresive et Niklaus est cruel. Si ils l'avaient encore ils seraient trés différents ils seraient comme vous les avaient vu.

-Es qu'ils pouraient les retrouvé?

-Oh Elena c'est toujours possible Elijah commence un peu a la retrouvé grace a toi et Klaus aussi Caroline je pense que dans quelque année ils la retrouveront. bon je vous renvoie dans votre monde et Elena tout mes felicitation pour vos fiancaille.

-Attendais Kol et Rebekah?

-Ils sont toujours cette ames d'enfants surtout Kol. Bonne chance."

Et une lumiére blanche les nvelopa et ils se réveillérent a Mystic Falls dans leurs chambre.


	16. sondage (note auteur)

Petit sondage pour le 2eme prénom des personnage dite moi celui que vous préféré pour chacun.

Elijah: Alrik, Edouard ou Wilfrid

Klaus: Erik, Hugo ou Roderik

Rebekah: Esther, Alwine ou Helga

Kol: Frederik, Karl ou Sven

( le site ou j'ai trouvé les nom pour les Originels et sur mon profil)

Elena: Miranda, Isobel ou Samantha

Caroline: Rose, Elisabeth ou Mariana

Bonnie; Sheila, Abby ou Emily

Matt: Théo, Romain ou Joe.

Merci d'avance!

Léa


End file.
